


Labor of Love

by Bellajewels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellajewels/pseuds/Bellajewels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Snow Queen and Belle's banishment of Rumple Emma and Killian set out on a new and unexpected journey...parenthood. This is going to be a multi-chapter story going through her entire pregnancy, birth, and potentially into the early stages of parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        Emma Swan lazily stirred, stretching out in her bed as the morning sun filtered in through the half open blinds across the room. She reached across the bed to find the spot beside her empty. In the past waking up in bed alone after a night with a man would have left her panicked. Her walls shooting back up to defend herself against the onslaught of feelings of not being good enough and not being worthy of love. Those days were behind her now, although periodically the feeling still plagued her like a ghost clinging to their loved ones. Most days though she woke and felt like finally she was secure in the life that she was living. From her place in the bed the smell of coffee wafted into the room and almost of their own volition her feet started to make their way to the floor. She slipped on the bathrobe that lay on the chair next to the bed and slipped her feet into the slippers that were set out for her ready to be put on. She never put them there. Not the robe or the slippers. They were left daily wherever she took them off at to get dressed for the day. Without fail though when she crawled into bed the next night the robe was laying on the chair and the slippers were by her bed. The routine had become familiar and she had come to love it. She walked out of the bedroom and as she headed towards the kitchen another smell, one that she didn't recognize, assaulted her nose. The smell permeated the hallway and she felt her stomach flip flop. Within seconds she felt the bile rising up in her throat and she ran in the direction of the bathroom. Barely making it she emptied the remnants of last nights dinner into the toilet. She pulled her hair back out of her face and back into a ponytail with the black elastic band she kept on her wrist at nearly all the times. After making sure that she was finished vomiting she went to the sink, brushed her teeth and gargled some mouthwash, and splashed some water on her face before attempting to go the kitchen again. When she reached the entrance to the kitchen she smiled at the sight of Killian sitting at the counter reading the paper with Henry sitting next to him ready the comics. “Morning boys.”

“Hey Mom. I'm gonna stay at Mom's tonight is that okay? She's been a little down since Robin had to leave town and I guess I just want to be there for her.” She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head as she made her way to the coffee pot to grab herself a cup of the heavenly liquid that had drawn he from her bed before she had unexpectedly gotten sick to her stomach. “She raised a good boy. Of course you can stay with her. You have a way to get to school from there so I don't see any reason why not. Speaking of school you better hurry up on that cereal mister. You've got to take off within the next five minutes or you're going to be late for class. I know that your teacher is no Ms. Blanchard but she's still a stickler for punctuality.”

“Got it.” He laid down the comics page, took the last bite of his cereal and then headed off to his bedroom. Back in the kitchen Emma settled herself at the counter next to Killian and took a sip of her coffee. “While I love waking up to the smell of coffee what was that atrocious smell coming from in here? It was awful.” He looked up from the paper with a bemused look on his face. “It was just bacon love. It got a little crispy but it was far from burnt.”

“Hmmm. That's strange. Normally I love the smell of bacon but that really did a number on me. Made me sick. Maybe we need to check the packaging so that next time we don't buy that brand.”  
“We can do that but I think it's the kind that you normally buy. I don't think it was out of the ordinary.”

“Maybe I'm getting a bit of a bug. I was exhausted when I woke up even though I got a good nights sleep last night. After everything with Elsa and the Snow Queen it's probably just my body finally lowering its defenses, and it was pretty chilly here for a while.”

“Six weeks seems like a pretty long time for it to catch up to you love.”

“Not really. I've been feeling sluggish for a couple weeks now. I just haven't said anything.”

“You don't have to do that anymore you know?”

“Do what?”

“Keep that type of thing to yourself. I'd be happy to care for you but I can't do it if you don't share that you're not well.”

“It wasn't that I wasn't well. Just tired. There's not a lot that you can do about that.”

“Well, I could not keep you up half the night.”

“There are prices that I'm willing to pay for a little sleep. That is not one of them.” A flirtatious smile crept across his face as he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. Like always their kiss didn't stop at a chaste little peck. As his lips caressed hers she returned the kiss with equal fervor, causing the kiss to deepen. They continued kissing until they heard a noise from the doorways. They turned and saw Henry standing there, a deep shade of red, gawking at them. “Like you've never seen two people kiss before Henry.”

“Not my mom and not like that.” Now it was Emma's turn to turn a deeper shade of red. Sometimes she forgot that unlike her he had been sheltered in those regards. Intimate moments were a stranger to him and she wanted to keep it that way. “You're right kid. We'll keep the PDA's to a minimum.” He nodded and headed to the door. “I'm going to go straight to Mom's after school. Is that alright?”

“Yeah. Just give me a call before you go to bed. I don't want to miss the opportunity to say goodnight.”

"Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Killian.” As they said goodbye he closed the door behind them and they were alone again in the apartment. “So are you still feeling sluggish then love?”

“Yeah, but you can't stay in bed all day.”

“Well, you can. Your father can handle the sheriff station today, and we are currently without a foe to best. If you were to need to take a day to rest now would be the time to do it. Coincidentally I don't have any place of dire importance that I need to be. Perhaps a nap would do the sheriff some good?”

“Killian, I'm not going back to bed.”

“Okay. Then how about we just settle in for a quiet day here. We'll watch that Netflix that you're always going on about and order some pizza for lunch?” Emma thought about it but when her mind settled on the thought of pizza the queasy feeling returned to her stomach and she made a mad dash to the bathroom. This time Killian followed behind her, concerned about the illness that seemed to be upon her. After she had once again emptied her stomach of the content into the toilet she went through the process of cleaning herself up again. “When you said that the smell of the bacon made you sick earlier is this what you meant?” She nodded as she patted her face dry again. “Perhaps you need to schedule an appointment to see Dr. Whale love?”

“It's a little flu bug Killian. You and I will have a casual day here and by tomorrow I'm sure that I'll be fine. I'm going to the room to get dressed. I'll be out in a few minutes and we can pick a movie to watch on the Netflix, as you call it.” She smiled before turning the corner to her bedroom. Over the last couple of weeks it had begun to feel more and more like their bedroom. His vest was laying on the dresser, which she had cleared space in weeks ago so that he had a place to put his clothes when he stayed over. Which was happening more and more lately. She tried to summon up that old sense of dread that she used to have at getting too close to someone but was unable to. This life she had she no longer felt like she had to fear it. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the next villain descended upon the town. It was always just a matter of time. Whenever she started to get anxious about it though Killian noticed it on her face and simply said, “Let's enjoy the quiet moments love.” It had become a reminder to her to breathe. To take time to appreciate the life that she had been blessed with. She stepped over to the dresser and reached into her underwear drawer before stepping out of her robe and grabbing a pair of underwear and a bra. She slipped her underwear on and then put the bra on, securing it on the last clasp. As she reached down to the next drawer to grab a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater she realized that the bra felt like it was cutting into her skin. She undid it and put it on the middle clasp, thinking nothing of the fact that this bra had always been a little bit too big on her. She had chosen it for the simple fact it was going to be comfortable for a day of lounging around the house. “Hey Killian?”

“Yeah Swan?”

“Can you bring me the phone? I need to call David and tell him I'm not coming in.”

“On my way love.” He was at the door with the phone in a matter of seconds but stopped at the doorway. “If I didn't know you were too sick to be in the seducing mood love I'd think you were trying to entice me.”

“Well, I don't know that I'm too sick but since we don't want to get you sick as well we should probably leave the enticing to another time.”

“Pity,” he said as he glanced up and down her body. “You look bloody amazing.” She smiled and took the phone from his hand, throwing the sweater over her head as she did so. She dialed David's number and waited while the phone rang. “Hello. Sheriff Nolan. How can I help you?”

“Hey David. It's me.”

“Hey Emma. What's up?”

“I was just wondering if you'd be able to handle all the crazy Storybrooke crime for today? I woke up this morning and I seemed to have picked up a bit of a stomach bug. Killian is going to stay with me and we're just going to have a lazy day here at home.” She paused briefly as she said that her and Killian were going to stay at home. She knew that she thought of it as her home but at some point she had also started thinking of it as his home as well. He still had his room at Granny's as a fail safe but he hadn't slept there since the first night that they spent together five weeks before. After the Snow Queen had been defeated and Gold's plan was foiled it hadn't taken long for her to get on the ball with getting her own place. Surprisingly there were perks to being the town sheriff that she hadn't realized before. No one had every informed her that built into her agreement with the city was that an apartment was a part of her employment terms. The house was a cute little two bedroom near the docks. When you walked in from the street you immediately entered into a small foyer with a staircase leading upstairs, the living room off to the left of the foyer to one side and a closet immediately to the right of the foyer. The hallway led straight back to the kitchen and an open dining room, which then opened into the living. Emma loved the open floor plan. Upstairs there was another sitting room that you immediately stepped into from the staircase. On the right side of the sitting room was a small bedroom, where Henry stayed when he was with them. On the left side of the sitting room was a bathroom and further down off the sitting room was a master suite which included a walk in closet and a slider that opened to a balcony overlooking the docks. It really was a dream home that seemed to be custom made for their little family. Once again Emma stopped herself as she realized that she was beginning to think of Killian, Henry, and herself as a family. “You sure it's just a bug? Do you want your mother to come over and check on you?”

“No, I'm sure it's just a bug. I've been feeling it coming for a few days. I've been super tired. I love Mom but please don't send her over. Henry is going to be with Regina today and I think it will be nice for Killian and me to spend some time together.”

“I don't think time together is something that you and Killian lack, Emma. In fact I've begun wondering if you guys are attached at the hip.” Emma didn't miss the slight tone of jealousy in her fathers voice. She knew that he was supportive of her relationship with Killian but she also knew that he was concerned about his daughter, the princess, being with a pirate reformed as he may be. “David, we're not together all the time, and in case you didn't remember I did almost lose him just six weeks ago. Most of the time we're together we're with you and Mom, Henry, Regina, or other people. It's very rare actually that we get to spend time alone together. Besides Mom has Neal and the last thing she needs to do is come over here with him, or even get a babysitter, and get whatever I have. It's better to just quarantine myself and ride it out.”

“What about Killian?”

“David, he practically lives here. Trust me if I'm sick he's gonna get it. But I've got to go. Killian's waiting for me in the living room. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.” As she hung up the phone she felt bad about the way that she spoke to her father. It was easy to get annoyed by her parents attempts at parenting, because she'd never had that in her life before. However they had never gotten to be the overprotective parents to their daughter and despite all the curses that everyone had endured overprotective came naturally to them. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail holder and quickly threw it up on the top of her head in a messy bun. She pulled on the yoga pants she had laid on the bed before she called David and walked out to the sitting room. “So what did your father have to say?”

“Nothing much. He wanted to know if I wanted him to send Mary Margaret over. Naturally I said no. I'm kind of looking forward to having a day here at home with you.” One again she paused at the word home and she noticed that Killian's hand stilled on the TV when she said it. Apparently it hadn't escaped his notice either. “I was thinking Killian...” She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes aware of the fact that she should probably stop and think about what she was doing. But with him there, dressed in a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a button down plaid shirt that David had helped him pick out, she couldn't bring herself to think things through rationally. That was usually how she ended up find a way to screw up her happiness anyways. “You were thinking what love?” He was back at motion turning on the TV and setting it up for Netflix. For all his comments that made it seem like he had no knowledge of how modern technology worked he had actually become rather adept at it. “I was thinking that maybe it's time that you gave up your room at Granny's. You're here most nights anyways. There's no point in you paying for a room that you don't even sleep in.”

“Emma love if I live with you I don't want it to be because we're trying to be fiscally responsible. I don't want to officially make your home my home unless it's what we both want, for no other reason than we want to be together. I have little need for money in this world and it's not an inconvenience to keep the room at Granny's.” For a brief moment she felt rejected. She had opened up to him and he had refused her. After taking just a minute to think about it though she realized that what he had given her was a great gift, even if it was dressed in a rejection of sorts. He didn't want to live with her to save himself money. He only wanted to live with her if he knew that it's what she wanted. When she had asked she wasn't sure but now that he had turned her down he was completely sure. “Do I have to do all the work in this relationship Hook?” He stopped fiddling with the electronics at the uncharacteristic use of his more colorful moniker and turned to look at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well you didn't ask me out. I had to make that move. Now I have to be the one to ask to live together. I thought you were supposed to be a dashing rapscallion.”

“And a gentleman love. I'm always a gentleman.”

“A gentleman wouldn't turn down a lady in need.”

“I didn't say that I don't want to live with you Swan. I said that I don't want to live with you for convenience or because we fell into it. It's a big step in your time but keep in mind that I'm not from your time. Cohabitation without marriage is practically unheard of in my time.”

“Milah lived on the seas with you and you weren't married.”

“Milah was married to another man. Our relationship was not an acceptable one by society standards. Adultery is far more taboo than cohabitation in my time and we did both. What we're talking about here is way different. I loved Milah. She was my first love, but everything was different with her. With you I'm not looking for the kind of relationship I was then. I want a life with you. A real life. Not just with you but with Henry. I don't want to feel like I'm taking you away from something or that you only want me because you want the danger and the freedom my life can offer. When I start my life with you I want it to be one that we can build on. I'm not a young man anymore.”

“Well...you've held up pretty well for your age pirate.” She grinned at him, in awe of the fervor she heard in his voice. She knew that he cared for her but more and more she was beginning to trust it. To believe it.

“I love Milah before I went to Neverland. When I lost her I was no older than you are now. I was young and carefree. It was the pirate's life for me but it's been over three hundred years. I want to settle down to a life. That's what I'm looking for for us. I don't want to rush it because it's convenient.”

“I understand.” He turned back to the TV for a moment before she said, “Killian, move in with me.”

“I thought we just talked about this.”

“We did. But this time I want to make it clear why. Why it was from the beginning. It was never because of convenience. It was always because when I wake up in the morning I love having you next to me. When I woke up this morning and you weren't next to me in bed for the first time in my life I wasn't afraid of being left. I knew that you were somewhere nearby because you leaving isn't something I can imagine. If I can't imagine you leaving me then why shouldn't you be here with me all the time. I want a life with you too. It's been more than I could ever imagine for so many years but it's what I want. So Killian Jones will you please move in with me?”

“Well with an emotional plea like that how could I refuse. Yes love. I will move in with you. Now what does the lady with the bug feel like watching today?”

“How about Peter Pan?”

“Not funny Swan. I've seen pictures of their image of me and it is appalling. I do not wish to sit through your worlds perception of my supposed buffoonery.”

“A little sensitive don't you think Captain? It is just a children's cartoon after all.” He grabbed the remote and found his way to the corner of the couch, blanket in hand. As soon as he sat down she curled up next to him, throwing the blanket over their legs and curling her legs at her side. “Why don't we just watch whatever is on TV for a while. I'm good just sitting here with you. I don't need anything else really.” He smiled and kissed the side of her head while scrolling through the on-screen guide. After a while they settled on a cheesy reality show but it wasn't long before they had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed and their familiar routine became even more familiar. More and more Henry opted to stay with Regina, as she was still struggling with the loss of Robin and Roland. Much of the time it was just Emma and Killian in the little seaside home. On the mornings he was there Emma almost always woke to the smell of coffee but they had made sure not to buy that particular brand of bacon anymore. Unfortunately she noticed that she was getting sick even more frequently, and not just at the scent of bacon. She found herself running to the bathroom to empty her stomach several times a day, at the most random of scents. After a week or so of this she found herself on edge far more than she would like. On the second Friday after Killian moved in she was definitely not feeling the love quite as much as she had been just a couple weeks before. “Killian, where are my tennis shoes?”

“In the closet love. Your side, near the back.”

“Is that where I left them?”

“No, you left them right in the middle of the doorway after your run. Henry came running in after school yesterday to grab something before going to Regina's and nearly broke his neck tripping over them. So I put them where they belong.”

“Did I ask you to do that?”

“Well no love but I hardly think it's a thing to get quite so worked up about.”

“It is something to get worked up about. You are acting like I can't take care of myself. Laying out my robe and slippers, putting away my shoes. I am not a child Killian. Perhaps I'm a little messier than you would like but I am a grown woman and I can leave my shoes wherever I darn well please.”  
“Of course.”

“Don't pacify me. If you feel that I'm being ridiculous tell me.”

“Of course you're not being ridiculous.”

“Just stop. Don't you remember when we first met you would challenge me on anything? Why don't you do that anymore? You're always so quick to give me my way.”

“Well love you tend to be happier when you get your way and I happen to like making you happy.” For the first time since their conversation started a smile swept over her face and she looked at him with adoration. “You do make me happy. So happy. I can't believe how happy you make me.” He looked at her strangely and asked, “Love are you alright? You just went from angry with me to completely in love with me in about six seconds.”

“I'm always in love with you.” As soon as the words left her mouth Emma felt herself stop. Although they lived together they had never said I love you. They showed each other every day and so the words never felt important. She figured that he knew. He had thought of telling her many time but if there was anything that he was an expert at it was all things Emma Swan. Too much too fast sent her running for the hills. So he opted to deal with the wide array of emotions that she'd been having and tried to be as loving as he could be. His eyes tried to read hers to find out if she had meant what she said and he finally settled on simply asking her. “Swan, did you...?”

“Mean it? Of course I did. Do you really doubt it?”

“I felt like you did. Like you felt like I do but we've never said it. I was afraid that it was because you weren't quite there with me yet.” She took a step closer and put her arms around his neck. His arms came up behind her, pulling her flush with his body. “I am right here with you. I love you Killian. So much more than I ever thought I could.”

“I love you too Emma. Completely.” A half smile crept onto her face before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. After the kiss ended he looked down at her and chuckled. “What?”

“This declaration was brought on by you yelling me about moving your shoes. Hardly the romantic story for the ages. Best get ready for work lass. No more sick days, even though you are still losing your meals on a regular basis.” She reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a sweater and took off the t-shirt she had worn to bed the night before. She stepped into the jeans and pulled them on but when she tried to button them she found that they were too tight. “Killian, did you try to do the laundry again?”

“No. Why?”

“My pants seem to have shrunk. And these are my bigger jeans.”

“You don't look any larger to me love.”

“I did notice that my bra had gotten a little bit small a couple weeks back.”

“I guess I had noticed in the midst of passion that you seem to be a little bit larger in that area.” In a flash Emma thought back on the last few weeks. Her clothes didn't fit, her breasts were getting larger, she had been sick, and overly emotional. The last time she had felt like this was when she was pregnant with Henry. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Her and Killian had always been careful about protection, with the exception of the first night that they'd been together. He had just gotten his heart back and all she cared about was being close to him. Of cherishing the feel of being with him since she had come so close to losing him. That night she had let passion get the better of her. She hadn't realized that she had frozen in her efforts to get dressed. “Everything alright Swan?”

“You need to call David and tell him that we're not going to be in today. There's something that you and I have to do.”

“What's that?”  
“We need to go to the drugstore.” 


	3. Chapter 3

       An hour later Emma and Killian silently waited in the bathroom staring at the stick that was going to tell that if their lives were about to be changed forever. Killian paced while Emma sat in apparent calm on the edge of the bathtub. While she appeared to be calm her mind had been racing from the moment she realized that she might be pregnant. How had she missed this? She'd been pregnant before and her period, which normally came like clockwork, hadn't come in more than a month. Counting back she realized that she had to be six or seven weeks pregnant at this point. She had attributed all the changes in her behavior to stress, completely missing some very obvious clues. “How much longer until the test is done Swan?”

“Should just be another minute or so.” As if on cue the timer that she had set on her cell phone went off and she nearly lunged for the test that was sitting on the counter. She held it face down and took a step towards Killian. “Are you ready to find out if you're going to be a father?”   
“Are you ready to find out if you're going to be a mother again?”

“Yeah. I am.” Despite the fact that she was nervous about the results there was a feeling that she couldn't put her finger on somewhere inside her. Taking a deep breath she tuned the test over and looked down at the little screen. She had tried to find one that would be clear and accurate. It appeared that this one wasn't. The screen was completely blank. No smiley faces, no lines. Nothing indicating whether or not she was pregnant. “Swan what does that mean?” She picked up the instructions and read over them. In the fine print it did mention that the tests weren't foolproof and that one in a certain percentage would be faulty. “I guess it's back to the drugstore then.”

“Should we talk first Swan?”

“About?”

“What we want.” She looked down at the faulty test in her hand and felt anxiety roll over her. Was this the part where he tells her that he loves her but he doesn't want any children? That he doesn't see a family with her in his future? “Okay. Let's go in the living room and talk. Then I'll run back to the drugstore and get another test.” She set the test back on the counter and they walked back out to the sitting room. He settled on one end of the couch and she sat on the other end, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her forearms on them. “So...”

“How do you feel about this Swan?”

“I don't know. I guess I just want to know if I am before I get too worked up about it. What about you? Is this something you want? Don't want?”

“It's not something that I had spent a lot of time thinking about. For all my youthful glow I'm not a young man. I stopped dreaming of children and home long ago. It was only when I met you and Henry that I started to believe that home was something that I could have again.”

“So how do you feel about family?”

“You and Henry are my family love.”

“And how do you feel about expanding it?” The question hung in the air between them. Finally he spoke again. “If I'm being completely honest I'm afraid that it's too soon. While we love each other, undoubtedly, we've only started this new life together. We're not married and in my time a child was generally something reserved for the bonds of marriage.” She looked down at her arms on her knees and bit at the inside of her lower lip, attempting to fight back the tears she felt pricking the back of her eyes. It was almost exactly how she felt, except for the part about being married, but she was still disappointed that he didn't want to have a baby with her. “If you're not pregnant I think waiting for a while, until we're more settled, would be the best thing. But if you are Emma I promise you that I will be beyond thrilled.” He was taken aback when she stood suddenly and walked over to the door. Before opening it she looked back at him, eyes full of doubts and concern. “How can you be sure? If you don't want it now how can you be sure that you'll suddenly want it if I am pregnant.” She didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and walking out.

 

 

Emma left the house and found herself turning towards the docks, instead of the direction of the drugstore. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't fault Killian for not being ready for a baby. She wasn't sure that she was either. The last time that she had been pregnant she was seventeen and in jail. Now she was co-parenting her teenage son with his adoptive mother. She didn't know how to be a new mother. It didn't help that she had Mary Margaret, the baby whisperer, as a mother. There was no way she would ever be able to live up to the example that she was setting for her. Still she had been unprepared for the sting of rejection that she felt when he didn't express a desire to have a child with her. Logically she understood all the reasons and even agreed. However there was still a nagging sensation inside of her that she couldn't place. A sensation that hadn't let up since the moment that she realized she could be pregnant. After walking down by the docks for another fifteen minutes or so, just listening to the waves crashing again the wood, she began to make her way back towards town. It didn't escape her that when her feelings had become too much for her that she had made her way to the water, much like Killian would had the roles been reversed. In the short time since their relationship had become more than just a friendship he had become so much a part of her that at time she was scared. Getting close to people was new for her. Trusting that she wouldn't be left was completely terrifying to her. She believed it completely though. He had never given her any reason to believe that if the going got tough he would take off. He had literally been willing to sacrifice his life for her on more than one occasion. Even before he had feelings for her or before the feelings had been reciprocated he had been willing to lay down his life for her and for Henry. She walked back to town quickly, reflecting on the relationship that they'd been developing for the last few months. The hand holding, the furtive glances, the passionate kisses. If they were going to have a baby would that continue. This was the beginning of the relationship. The start of something she believed to be amazing. How would that hold up under the weight of a pregnancy and new baby? Once she reached the drugstore she compared and contrasted, finally deciding on two pregnancy tests. One that would show two blue lines if she was pregnant, and one that would show a smiley face if she was pregnant. There was no chance that she was going to run the risk of yet another faulty test. Already she was sure that news was spreading around town since Leroy had been in the store earlier when her and Killian purchased the first test. She quickly checked out at self-scan and made her way back to the house. When she arrived she wasn't surprised to find Killian sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for her return back home. He wasn't one to move on to other things if she was upset. He was diligent about making sure that she was happy. Sometimes to the point that she wanted to push him to get angry with her. Early in their friendship they were great sparring partners, throwing quick witted jabs at each other without a second thought. Now though he was so focused on making her happy that she knew he frequently put aside what he wanted so that she could have what she wanted. While it was something she appreciated and loved sometimes she missed the way that they were then. A good argument was often very stimulating. “I'm home.”

“Where did you go?”

“I went and walked by the docks for a little bit. I needed to think.”

“Swan, I want you to understand. It's not that I don't want to have a child with you. I'm just not sure of the timing now. But if your suspicions are true and you are indeed with child please have no doubt that I will be thrilled, and that I will love you and our child with my whole heart.”

“Well, why don't we cross that bridge when we get there. Let's find out if I am pregnant or not. Then we'll deal with how we feel about it or if we want it.”   
“What do you mean if we want it?”

“In this time there are ways to end a pregnancy if it's not what the parents want.”

“Is that something that you would consider?” The look on his face said it all for Emma. There was hurt written all over it, with a trace amount of disgust. The notion that they could just choose not to have their child clearly an unappealing one to him. “No, it's really not. If I didn't have an abortion as a seventeen year old girl in jail I'm certainly not prepared to entertain the idea of one as a thirty year old woman. But I'm glad to see where you stand on it.”

“I didn't saying anything.”

“Your face did. You're something of an open book as well there Captain.” For the first time since they realized that she might be pregnant some of the seriousness vanished and some playfulness returned. “So what do you say we go and do this again so we can find out whether we're about to be parents.” He nodded and followed her to the bathroom. He was just about to follow her in when she turned and placed her hand on his chest. “I think I can do the peeing on the stick part myself. I mean I appreciate you wanting to be there with me every step of the way, I really do. But I think that can handle this part on my own. I won't even hold it against you.” She smiled a little before closing the door.

 

 

A moment or two later the door to the bathroom opened and she walked out with the sticks in her hand. “Are they ready?”

“Nope. They need ten minutes just like the other one. But I figured we'd do the waiting part together. Play a card game while we wait?”

“We're waiting for news that could change our lives and you want to play a game love?”

“It's better than sitting here staring at a stick that's not going to change any quicker just because we're looking at it.” He nodded and they pulled out a deck of cards from the drawer inside the coffee table and set up a very quick game of black jack. The ten minutes flew by and they were a little shocked when the alarm on her phone went off again. “Well, it's time.”

“Aye love. Let's take a look.” She turned over the first test and saw a face smiling up at her. She knew what that meant and yet she still turned over the other test. Her eyes landed on two blue lines in the screen. “Well that's that then. We're pregnant.” She didn't look up, afraid that she'd see him trying to force joy into his eyes so that he could fulfill his early promise of being happy. “Swan...?” She finally raised her eyes to look at him and was taken aback at what she saw. His face seemed to be transformed. Lit up with joy. The smile on his face was huge and his eyes danced. “I thought you'd be upset.”

“Love, I told you that I would be thrilled. Why are you surprised?”

“How can you know before you feel something that you're going to feel it?”

“It's easy Swan. I love you. I knew that if you were with child that it would be a piece of you and a piece of me. Forever. How could I not love that? It was never a question of did I want a baby with you. It was a question of whether now was the time. It seems that that question has been answered, given your pregnancy.” She smiled, finally feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She knew now what that nagging sensation she'd been feeling from the beginning had been. Excitement. Somewhere in the back of her mind all of her logical reasons for why being pregnant was not the right thing had done nothing to welch the feeling of anticipation that she had from the moment the notion entered her mind. Logic had nothing on what her heart was telling her. It wasn't until she heard Killian explain why he knew that he would love the baby that it snapped inside of her why she had felt so conflicted. Her head and her heart were in direct opposition. Killian looked at her with concern written on his face before quietly asking, “Are you happy love?” She realized in that moment that while her heart with bursting with joy her face had yet to register her emotion. She took his hand and gave him a crooked smile. “I'm not happy.” His face fell and sadness began to enter his eyes before she quickly continued her thought. “I'm ecstatic. I have never been this happy. Not even when I was pregnant with Henry because I knew that he would be taken from me. But this...this baby is ours. Your and mine. All those moments that I missed, all those things that I never got to say and do I have a second chance at.”

“So this is okay?”

“This is so much better than okay. This is everything.” Tears had filled her eyes and one made a path down her cheek before he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. The last time he had done that she was grieving the loss of her mother and here he was with her just a few months later wiping joy filled tears from her cheek. “So when do we tell your family.”

“Not yet. I just want to enjoy this with you for a while.” He smiled and she settled into his arms on the couch. Before long they had fallen asleep and when Emma woke a couple hours later she wasn't surprised to find that during their slumber his hand had settled protectively on her stomach, which caused butterflies to dance beneath his palm. 


	4. Chapter 4

       When Henry came home the next morning he found Emma and Killian sleeping on the couch. It wasn't an uncommon sight but what was uncommon were the two sticks laying on the table. He stepped closer and picked one up. He saw a smiling face on the screen on the stick and he knew exactly what it was. He dropped the stick and stomped off to his bedroom, slamming his door behind him and waking the sleeping couple up. “Henry, is that you?” There was no response to Emma's question so she unwrapped herself from Killian's embrace and followed her teenage son to his bedroom. She knocked gently on the door, and then a little bit harder when he didn't answer. “Henry Mills you better open this door.”

“Go away. I don't want to talk to you.”

“I don't really think that matters right now. Come out here now.” She waited a moment but finally the door did open. “What is your problem?” He glanced down at the table and at Killian before looking back at his mother. “What do you care?” Killian had caught his glance and he looked down at the table to see one test on the table and the other on the floor. Realization dawned on him in an instant. “Swan...” She turned at the sound of her name and he nodded in the direction of the test on the floor indicating to her that perhaps what was bothering Henry was the knowledge of her pregnancy. “You saw the test.”

“Well if you were trying to hide it you did a pretty lousy job.”

“I understand that this might be difficult for you kid but I think you need to rethink the way that you're talking to me.”

“I don't.”

“Which is why I'm the parent and you're not.”

“You're barely my parent. Regina is my mom. She raised me. You didn't.” Emma took a step back and tears filled her eyes. Those words would have hurt normally but with her emotions heightened by the pregnancy they cut like a knife. The lights flickered in the room and Killian took a step forward. He was all too aware of what damage could be done by her powers when her emotions went haywire, which was something they hadn't even gotten around to talking about yet. This appeared to be a great opportunity to test what her limitations would be regarding stress and her powers during pregnancy though. “Lad, can't you cut your mother just a bit of a break?”   
“Why would I listen to you? You're just a pirate.”

“Aye. That I am. But I am a pirate that loves your mother and you very much. You more than anyone knows that your mother loves you and you're lashing out at her because you're upset because of the baby. It's understandable. But not acceptable.” Emma laid her hand on Killian's arms and implored him with her eyes to let her handle this untenable situation. “Why don't you come sit down with me Henry so that we can talk?”

She went and sat down on the couch while he chose a chair on the opposite side of the TV. “What's there to talk about? You and Killian are having a baby.”

“You're having a sibling.”

“Don't act like things won't change Mom. They will and you know it. Maybe I should just go back and live with Mom. She would love to have me and really she needs me.”

“We need you to Henry.”

“For what? To watch you and Killian plan for YOUR baby. To watch you watch YOUR baby grow up?”

“Did you never think that at some point I might have other children?”

“No, I never did. I thought that I was enough for you.” Emma got up and walked to the other side of the room, Killian filling her space on the couch, to pull up the footrest to sit at Henry's knees. He had gotten so tall and somehow she felt like she had missed that too. There was so much that she had missed with him. Even since she had gotten to know him there had been so many moments lost. Moments when he'd opted to go to Regina's or times when a curse or spell had kept them apart. Even though their memories of New York were false memories she still cherished them, just as she cherished the recent memories since they had gotten their house. Still he was a child she shared with another person and much of the time it felt as though Henry chose to foster his relationship with Regina because she was struggling so hard to stay good. He felt a responsibility to Regina because she was trying to change to be a better mother for him. Emma hadn't realized she was jealous until the thought that she was going to have a child that she didn't have to share with Regina crossed her mind. It was just there out of nowhere. “Henry why don't you tell me what this is really about?”

“This is really about you and Killian creating a family of your own and leaving me out of it. Just like I said.”

“Not that this changes anything but it's not as if Killian and I tried to get pregnant. We're just as surprised by this as you are.”

“I'm not a kid anymore Mom. Getting pregnant didn't just happen to you. There are ways to stop it.”

“You're right. There are but that's not what happened. We didn't set out to get pregnant but if I'm going to be honest Henry I'm not going to apologize for being happy. Is this what we had planned? No. But it's a good thing.”

“Fine.” He got up and walked back to his room and shut the door. She glanced at Killian and saw bemusement on his face. “What do you suppose has him so upset Swan? I mean really.”

“I think it's pretty clear actually. He's afraid of being left out. There's going to be a new baby and I think he's afraid of getting lost in the shuffle. I mean I'm thirty years old and I can't say that I don't get it. When my parents had Neal I felt a bit jealous. I felt a little replaced. Henry probably thinks the same thing. I just have to show him that he's not.”

“Perhaps I should talk to him. I mean you gave it a shot and it didn't seem to take.”

“You can try but I don't know how much good it's going to do.” He got up, kissed her on the top of her head, and knocked on Henry's door. “Mom, seriously, I get it. You're having a baby and you're happy. Can we just drop it.”

“Lad, I need help with a boat down at the docks. Can you come and give me some aide?”   
“Do you really think that I'm going to fall for that Killian?”

“How about this then. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to come and give me some aide.” The door swung open and Henry stood there, anger written on his face. “Who do you think you are? You're not my father. You're my mom's boyfriend. You don't get to tell me what to do.”

“Don't I? I am not your father lad. That's true. But when you have an issue at school that you need a male's perspective on who's there? When you wanted to learn how to sail who taught you? When you have a question about a lass who do you come to for advice? You have both of your grandfathers in this town and yet you still come to me. So no, I may not be your father. But I am playing the part. So I think when I ask you to come down to the docks to help me with some work, father or not, you can help me out. You're a perceptive lad though and you clearly know that the request was a ruse to talk to you about the baby. So why don't we drop the pretense and discuss it.”

“It's simple. I don't want you and my mom to have a baby.”

“Honestly lad that's not a conversation that even makes sense to have. Whether it's your desire that your mother and I have a child together it is happening. We are having a baby. So why don't you tell me WHY you don't want us to have a baby?” Henry's lanky teenage body sat down on the coffee table and he looked down at the floor. For the first time since seeing the test Henry's defenses dropped. Sitting in front of Killian he was no longer a teenager having a teenage size fit. He was the young boy he had met two years before, scared and unsure. “I don't want all of this to end.”

“What end? This is a beginning.”

“For you and Mom. But not for me. I saw this at Grandma and Grandpa Nolan's. They had Uncle Neal and suddenly everything changed. We couldn't make any noise at home because the baby was sleeping and Grandma wouldn't let him out of her sight. Grandpa suddenly didn't have time to take me fishing anymore because he had to get home to Grandma and the baby.” Suddenly Killian was acutely aware of what Henry was afraid of. Being left behind. “Henry, I want you to understand something and it's very important that you hear me. Alright?” Henry nodded his head but didn't look up at Killian. “When I came to this town I had nothing and no one except my vengeance. But it was the quest for you in Neverland that changed all that. I was searching alongside your mother to be a part of something and it worked. She made me a part of her life. You've no idea the nights while we were searching for you that she told me all about you. Your grades, your habits, and the incredible story about how you found her. By the time that we found you in Neverland I was no longer searching for you simply to impress your mother, although it played a part. I was looking for you because I wanted to know the lad that had done such impressive things at such a young age. In the last year I've grown to know you as a person outside of your mother and you've become like a son to me. A feeling that has only increased as your mother and I have grown closer. If you've been staying with Regina more lately so that your mother and I can have time together please don't. It is a joy for us to get to do the family things with you. Your mother and I didn't have that growing up. She was in and out of the foster care system. I lost my mother at an early age and my father had left. My brother was all I had. The little things a family does are new to your mother and I and we do cherish them. We are a family. This baby doesn't create it. You and your mother are my family. I need you to understand that. The baby doesn't change that. You and I will still go sailing together, I'll still help you whenever you need it. Love doesn't get divided lad. It multiplies. Your mother and I have more than enough room in our hearts and our lives to love you and the new baby. Do you understand?” Henry finally looked up at Killian, nodding his understanding. There wasn't a necessity for words. Somehow his mothers boyfriend had figured out the core of what he was afraid of and set those fears to rest. He stood up and without thinking about it hugged Killian fiercely, burying his face in his chest. He had had such a short time with his father that it wasn't simply about losing time with Emma that had had him concerned. Killian had become like a father to him and he hadn't felt completely ready to share. As much as this was new to them it was new to him as well. He'd always had Regina but she hadn't been the most affectionate mother. She had improved but his childhood had been lonely and less than ideal. “So we can still go sailing?”

“We'll make an outing of it regularly.”

“When the baby is old enough will they come with us?”

“Aye, I would imagine that at times both your mother and the new baby will come out on the boat with us. But I want to make sure that you and I go out without them periodically for some time as mates.” Henry smiled and looked back at his mother, who was still sitting on the other side of the room with tears in her eyes. “I'm sorry for what I said Mom. I was just scared.”

“I understood that then and I understand that now. I want you to know two things Henry. First, I love you. You are my son, my firstborn. That's something that cannot be replaced. This new baby will be loved just as much but you have no reason to worry that you're going to be left out of this family. I know that things changed at Mary Margaret and David's. But you have to keep in mind that their place is a lot smaller than this. They had one room and a little loft. It was an open space so we had to be quiet and it felt like Neal was everywhere. This house is a lot larger. The baby will be in the room with Killian and me, until they're old enough to be on their own and then we'll figure something out for them. But this is still your house and I'm not going to ask you to be silent in it.”

“What's the second thing?”

“The second things is that while I understand that you were upset with us because this took you by surprise you were very disrespectful to both Killian and myself. You don't get to behave that way just because you're upset. I won't have it. If you're angry you can still talk to me in a civilized tone, without slamming doors or walking away. Problems don't get resolved that way. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now that we've got all this serious stuff out of the way what do you think that we have a game night? Maybe a game of Monopoly?” She knew that it was his favorite game, and the fact that it was a game that was sure to take hours only made the game appealing. “Sounds good. I can't wait to tell Mom and Grandma and Grandpa about the baby.” Emma and Kilian exchanged a look and Emma spoke at his encouraging nod. “I'm glad that you're excited now but if you could please hold off on telling anyone for awhile. We want to keep it a family secret.”

“Why?”

“It's hard to explain. We want everyone to know but for a while we want to keep it for ourselves. It's Killian's first child and it's my first time getting to have a normal pregnancy. I was in jail when I was pregnant for you. There are things that I'm going to do for the first time and experience for the first time. As much as I cherished my pregnancy with you, because you were my constant companion when I was completely alone, there are things that I'm going to experience this time that I didn't get to before. I just want to enjoy it quietly for as long as possible before the Princess Mothers Club descends upon me with their well meaning advice. Can you contain yourself for a little while? I mean it's not like I can keep it a secret for very long. If my calculations are correction I'm probably already about seven weeks along so I'll be showing soon.”

“Yeah I can keep it a secret. In fact it'll be fun to have a family secret again.” Emma smiled and set up the board game that Killian had gone to get while she was discussing keeping the baby quiet. As the game began she surveyed the scene. A blanket on her lap, Killian on the couch next to her and Henry sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Somehow, despite all the craziness, her life was everything she had always wanted. 


	5. Chapter 5

      She knew it was too early. Her symptoms had just started and she wasn't even two months along yet. But as she stood in the mirror it didn't matter. She stood there in a pair of pajama shorts and one of Killian's white tank tops looking at her flat stomach. She ran her hands over it and took a peak back at the open bedroom door before lifting the tank top up to reveal her stomach, arching her back, and trying to create a bump. She was naturally slim and with the morning sickness she had actually lost a few pounds since the start of her pregnancy. Taking a look again to make sure that no one was coming she found a round pillow that was laying on the bed and put it underneath the tank top. Now she looked pregnant. She arched her back and ran her hands over her stomach, taking in the sight of a roundness under her top. She remembered being pregnant but she hadn't gotten to experience it like this before. It was a whole new world for her. She continued to check out her “pregnant” appearance for a few minutes, distracted by the excitement that was overtaking her. She was so distracted that she didn't notice when Killian came and leaned in the doorway to their bedroom, watching as she practiced at being pregnant in the mirror. “You look amazing love.” She jumped and pulled the pillow out from under her shirt, throwing it across the room. “You shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant woman Killian. It's bad form.”

“I was just coming to my bedroom door to inform my pregnant girlfriend that we have to be at Dr. Whale's office in about an hour and so some expediency in getting ready might be necessary.” She blushed as he pushed away from the doorway and came to stand behind her in front of the mirror, grabbing the round pillow along the way. “Put it back please?”

“Killian...”

“I just want to look at you.” She took the pillow, begrudgingly, and put it back under her shirt. She placed her hands on the pillow like she used to when she was pregnant with Henry. Standing in front of the mirror, with Killian behind her, she felt ridiculous. This wasn't a baby. It was a pillow and he was standing here watching her caress it like it was the baby growing in her stomach. She was about to pull the pillow out from under her shirt when she felt Killian's arms come around her and rest on top of hers, lacing their fingers together on each side. She looked at his reflection expecting to see him looking back at her but his eyes were fixed on their hands on her stomach. “Where you at pirate?”

“Just in awe. I know it's just a pillow now but a few months from now it will be real. We'll be able to put our hands on your stomach and feel our wee one moving around in there. I just never imagined this.” She removed the pillow from under her shirt and turned around putting her forearms on his shoulders while his hands fell to her hips. Her green eyes gazed into his deep blue ones, searching. “What do you mean you never imagined this?”

“I had given up on all this. Love, children, family. After spending hundreds of year thinking that love is outside your grasp sometimes it takes your breathe away when you realize that you're literally holding it in our hands. His good hand moved from her hip up to her still flat stomach. “A little piece of you. A little piece of me. Forever. It's a foreign concept even when you've as many lifetimes as I have. I used to fear it, getting older. Now I find that I can't wait. I can't wait to spend the next months watching your body change, I can't wait to see our little one. I can't wait to see the man that Henry will grow into and to watch you age. To age along with you.” She caressed his cheek, smoothing the crinkles by his eyes with the pad of her thumb. “You know I never really thought I would have this either. I figured Henry would be it. I didn't think that I would be able to let someone in again after Neal.”

“What about the monkey?”

“Walsh wasn't real. He was never real and I never came close to feeling for him what I feel for you.”

“And what pray tell is that?”

“You gonna make me say it pirate?”

“Every day.” They both smiled and she acquiesced to his request. “I do believe it's true love. I don't need a curse or some terrifying event to prove it to me. This...,” she placed her hand on her stomach on top of his hand that was already there, “is all the proof I need.” He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Barely a whisper but clearly a promise. A promise of a life that was going to be more than either of them had allowed themselves to dream of. “Did you say that we have to be at the doctors in an hour?”

“Less now.”

“Well then I do believe you should stop distracting me so that I can get ready to go.” He took a step back and released her but simply sat down on the edge of the bed. “Go ahead love. I'll just sit here and supervise.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively and licked his lips in that wicked manner that he had. “Perhaps a lady would like some privacy?”

“Perhaps she would be alas this is my bedroom too.” She chuckled a little before peeling off her shorts and tank top, making her way to the dresser. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top nearly identical to the one she'd been wearing, but fit for a woman. She pulled on her red jacket and grabbed her boots before sitting down on the bed next to Killian. As she pulled the boots on she looked over at him. “You ready to do this? You ready to see the doctor and get the official confirmation that we're expecting a baby? We might even be able to hear the heartbeat depending on how far along I am.”

“We can hear it?”

“Modern technology can be amazing.”

“I've never been more ready love.”

 

 

They arrived early to the appointment and waited anxiously in the waiting room. If they were being honest they didn't want to be seen there. If they could have seen someone besides Dr. Whale, a man who had once had a one night stand with her mother, they would have. Unfortunately Regina hadn't been exactly generous with skills when casting the initial curse and he was the only physician in town capable of helping in this instance. After waiting nearly half an hour, which was ludicrous since they were the only ones in the office, they were escorted back to his office. It was decorated nicely, if a little drab. The entire room was done in crisp blacks and whites. In the corner was a bed with stirrups and an ultrasound machine next to it. Before Dr. Whale came in a nurse appeared, she had been a fairy in their land, to take Emma's vitals and get everything prepared for when he came in. Which didn't happen for yet another fifteen minutes. When he finally came in he was all business. “Emma, Killian. Good to see you.”

“Aye you too mate. Although it would have been nicer to see you at our scheduled time forty five minutes ago as it appears your office is rather empty today.”

“Always a pleasure Hook. So Emma what appears to be the issue?”

“I'm pregnant. Which is why Killian is here.”

“I would presume that he's the father then?”

“Yeah, that would be a pretty accurate assumption.”

“How long has it been since your last menstrual cycle?”

“About two months. A week before the Snow Queen was defeated.”

“Okay. And about how long after that is your guess on conception.

“The day after the Snow Queen was defeated. Wow, our life is weird. We gauge our milestones by the most recent villain.” She couldn't help but chuckle. Partially because it was funny and partially because it was incredibly awkward in the room and she wanted to lighten the atmosphere. “So what makes you think that you're pregnant?”

“You mean besides the two positive pregnancy test?”

“Right. Besides that.”

“My clothes were fitting tighter but the morning sickness has taken care of that. I've been really tired.” Killian looked at her before inserting, “And incredibly moody.” She lightly slugged him in the arm before chuckling and adding, “And incredibly moody.”

“Well those do sound like typical pregnancy symptoms. We'll run some tests just to be sure.” He had her lay back on the table, lift up her tank top, and then rubbed the gel on her stomach. “This is probably a ridiculous question given the background but do either of you have access to your medical history, like your parents or siblings?”

“Well, I can ask my parents once I decide to tell them about the baby but Killian do you have access to that type of stuff?”

“Not really love. My mother died young, my father left when I was still a lad, and Liam died young as well. Not really much of an opportunity for illness to ravage a body in such a hostile land.” She saw a flicker of pain cross his face before his smile masked it. He never talked about his past, about losing his whole family. Sometimes though she would look across the room and find him watching her family with a look of sadness on his face, as though he were remembering or trying to remember having a family like that. He loved doing the mundane, family stuff. Making dinner, eating a meal with her and Henry. Stuff that some people would take for granted. If she hadn't grown up the way she did it might have confused her but she had the same love for the mundane that he did. Getting to do family things, be a family, was everything to both of them. Almost unconsciously her hand went to her stomach as the thought that now their family was expanding crossed her mind. “Well I guess we'll finish up the tests then and try to get a definite confirmation of the pregnancy. In about four weeks we'll have you come back, we'll do the first ultrasound, and hear your baby's heartbeat.” Killian took the hand that lay on her stomach and lightly squeezed it. He had loved his old land but this world had its advantages. Getting to see and hear his child before they were born was a definite one. Dr. Whale gave Emma a cup and instructed her to use it so that they could run a more extensive pregnancy test on it and they would have the results within twenty four hours. They set up a follow up visit for a month later and the visit was over. Killian and Emma walked out to the car holding hands in near silence. She sat next to him in the pick up truck that they had bought shortly after she got her place with her hand on his thigh. When they got home Henry was already there wanting to know how everything went and they, as a family, moved seamlessly though the kitchen getting dinner ready. For all the time that she had spent wishing for a family she could never have imagined one as great as the one that she had stumbled upon with Killian and Henry and in a few months a new little bundle of joy. 


	6. Chapter 6

      It hit her hard in the middle of the night. She was sleeping soundly and in the middle of a simple dream about her, Killian, and Henry on board the Jolly Roger suddenly a dancing bowl of spaghetti appeared, inciting a hunger that she didn't even know existed. The hunger was so intense that it woke her, causing her to sit up straight in bed. She looked first at the clock, and then at Killian who had done little more than moan a little at the jostling that her bolt upright had caused in the bed. Three thirty in the morning and the only thing she could think about what was spaghetti. She considered waking Killian but it was her craving. No reason to bother him with it. She slid her feet into the slippers that were, as always, right by the bed and put the robe that was on the nearby chair onto her. It was a tiny thing but it meant to much to her to have such normalcy. She never had to think about if they would be there. She knew that Killian made it a point to make sure that they were right there before he retired for the evening. Always thinking of her, even when he came home bone tired. She walked quietly into the kitchen and pulled out a pot, filling it with water. As she went about the task of making her early morning meal she placed her hand on her stomach, quietly speaking to the baby. “So this is how it's going to be huh little one? Tired all day and hungry all night? Well I want you to know that I don't mind...” She moved about the kitchen murmuring to her unborn child, absorbed in their late night interaction. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear Killian pad down the carpeted steps and come to the kitchen door. “I won't mind because this is the first time I have gotten to do this. I love your big brother but there was no sating pregnancy cravings with him. It was prison food three times a day. So you can wake me up at three thirty or one thirty or you can keep me up all night. You can want a million different kinds of disgusting concoctions and I will give you every single one. I love you already. Even if all the books say that you're just the size of a raspberry.” She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of strong arms come around her waist. “Killian, what are you doing up?”

“Well love I'm quite used to someone being in the bed with me. I stirred a bit and imagine my surprise when I found your side of the bed empty. What are you doing up?”

“Making spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti Swan? At this time of the night?”

“Don't blame me. Blame your raspberry in there. It seems he or she is having a particularly strong craving for it tonight.”

“If you'd have waited I would have made it for you for lunch.”

“Not how pregnancy works there mate. Baby says jump, mama says how high.”

“You seem to know a lot about this.”

“Well I have been pregnant before, although admittedly I didn't really get to make many decisions about my prenatal care then. But my mother did have a baby recently. She was unrelenting in her baby talk during the pregnancy. I learned more than I had ever wanted to know. Although it is rather coming in handy now.” He smiled and leaned back against the counter next to the stove, watching her cook. “I would have made it for you you know. No matter what time of day.”

“I know that Killian.” She reached out and grazed his cheek with her hand. The stubble tickled a bit and she found her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, looking at her like she was the sun and moon wrapped up in one. “Even though this is my second baby it feels like a first for both of us. I know that you want to be a part of it.”

“I certainly enjoyed the part that I played so far.” He raised his eyebrow in that suggestive manner that he had before she swatted him playfully. She turned back to the spaghetti that was starting to boil on the stove and he sat down at the kitchen table watching her. In all this years on the sea, even in his years with Milah, he had never imagined that he would have this. The domesticity of it all. He had spent his life braving the seas, womanizing, and plotting his revenge on the Dark One. But never had he thought that the greatest job in his life would come from a three am spaghetti breakfast at the whim of his pregnant girlfriend. “So this rule that you have. Baby says jump, mama says how high I believe is how you phrased it. How does that work?”

“Pregnancy is weird. I couldn't tell you why pregnant women crave things but the cravings aren't like those I'd kind of like this cravings. They're more like I need this and I need this now cravings. The baby is telling me that there's something that it needs and being the loving mother than I am it's my job to give it to her.”

“Her huh?” Emma blushed a deep shade of red at her admission. “Or him.”

“But you want it to be a her?”

“I'll be happy no matter what but there's something about imagining you with a little girl that I like. I've seen how you are with Henry and he's not even yours. I just am so eager to see how you'll be with our little one.” Killian got up from the table and walked back to her side at the stove. He placed his hand on the small of her back, indicating that he wanted her to look at him. “Henry may not be mine biologically love but he's mine in all the ways that count. You, me, Henry, and the little one in there we're going to be a family. No distinction. I don't ever want you or Henry to think that our baby is somehow more important to me because we share some blood. Henry was a pivotal part in bringing me to you. If it weren't for that lad so many things between us wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have needed to go to Neverland and you wouldn't have needed me to watch after him while you were dealing with the wicked witch. That boy is just as much a part of us as you or I. Never doubt that.” Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her just a bit closer. Her voice was just barely above a whisper. “I don't. I don't doubt it. I watch you. I see you...with him. With me. With my family. I know you. I know what you're looking for. You're something of an open book love.” Her eyes danced as she recited his words from the day that they met back to him. He leaned down and captured his lips with her, softly and tenderly. More promise than passion. “Hey Swan?”

“Yeah?”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you. How happy I am that I found you?”

“You have actually. Not always with the words but with the way your fingers lace with mine”...she laced their fingers together, “ and with the way that you look at me like there's nothing in this entire world that has ever been more precious to you. When you kiss me goodnight or even when you take Henry sailing. A million times a day in a million different ways.” He leaned in to kiss her again but just before his lips touched hers the water in the pot started boiling over and Emma jumped into action. Within minutes the spaghetti was finished and she was putting it onto the table. They ate in an easy silence, content to just be with each other. Afterward Killian got up and cleaned up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher while Emma curled up on the couch. She wouldn't admit it but already the pregnancy was taking a tole on her stamina. She was tired all the time. How her family hadn't noticed already was beyond her. After about fifteen minutes she felt a Killian's arms pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to the bedroom. “Killian...”

“Shhh love. Your midnight snack for the wee one seems to have taken it out of you a bit. Just rest. Henry will be up in a few hours. I'll get him off to school today. I would tell you to take the day off and rest but something tells me that you wouldn't do that.”

“I'm going to be pregnant for nine months Killian. I can't exactly take the day off every time I get tired.”

“Why not? Why not let your father take the lead a bit so that you can take it easy. You've had a couple years of trying to save the entire town. Why not take a break to take care of yourself and just relax?”

“Because I'm the savior and it's my job.”

“Well now you're a rather pregnant savior which is probably a job in and of itself. Let's have this conversation another night love. You rest.” She thought momentarily of arguing but sleep overtook her nearly as soon as he had her settle beneath the blankets. After she was comfortably slumbering he climbed in next to her and molded his body behind her. He drifted off to sleep as well shortly thereafter with his hand resting on her still flat stomach. 


	7. Chapter 7

        Emma looked down at her stomach, still flat, and brushed her hand over it. Every day she felt closer and closer to her unborn child. Even though there were no kicks or flutters in her belly somehow she could still feel it. It was as though the knowing had created physical symptoms. It had been more than a week since her pregnancy cravings kicked in. At this point neither her or Killian knew what she would want at any given moment. Sometimes she wanted things that were very healthy, sometimes very unhealthy, and always something sweet. Thankfully the desire for spaghetti had only lasted the one night because the heartburn from the spaghetti sauce burnt all day long the next day. She knew that she was going to have to tell her family soon. Countless pregnancy books and websites told her that she should be showing soon and she certainly didn't want the announcement to be made by her burgeoning belly. She sat at the kitchen table looking at the calendar on her phone, trying to figure out when the best time to tell people would be. At that moment the door opened and Killian and Henry entered the room. Henry barely took notice of his mother as he ran up the steps, dropping his book bag on the couch as he made his way to his room. “What's up with him?” 

“There's a lass at school who's caught his interest. He got a text message just as we got home and apparently needed the privacy of his bedroom to respond.” 

“It's starting already. I remember this part of the teen years. Trying to keep everything from the parents. Should be fun,” she said with a chuckle. “I think we need to talk Killian.” 

“Is that right love? Are we going to discuss you taking some time off or at least lightening your load during your pregnancy?” 

“Perhaps.” He pulled out the other chair at the table and sat down across from her. “You have my full attention love.” 

“We need to tell people about the baby. I'm going to be showing soon and I think that before that happens we need to tell our family and friends.” 

“You won't get an argument from me. I'll be thrilled to tell the world about our impending parenthood.” 

“Good. I'm glad. It's been fun the last couple weeks keeping this to ourselves but I'm so excited that I'm about to bust. Do you want to tell everyone together or tell people on an individual basis?”   
“Well naturally I want to tell people with you love.” 

“That's not exactly what I meant. Do you want to get everyone together in a group and tell them or do you want to just talk to people when we see them?” 

“That one is up to you Swan. It's your body.” 

“But it's our baby. I don't want to make decisions like that without you.” 

“Lass I care what you and Henry think. I already know how you both feel. The rest of their reactions are going to be about you. I will be with you when you tell them however you want to tell them but when you tell them their reaction is going to be for you.” 

“Killian, they care about you too.” 

“Aye, they do. But they care about me because of you. For you. Your mother, father, and the others in the town have come to care about me to some degree for sure. However that is a direct result of my relationship with you and I have no notions to the contrary. I'm alright with it.” 

“Then I think I would like to do it in a group setting. Just have everyone come to The Rabbit Hole and tell them all at once. I'm not particularly focused on their reactions and people may be less likely to give their opinions if we do it in a public place. However there is one person that's going to need to know before the others.” 

Who's that?”

“Ruby. She's been working on getting a photo job going and I thought we could throw some business her way.” 

“You want to take a picture? Your talking phone has that capability.” 

“Yes, but I think that she can do it better than my talking phone. I want to use the picture to announce to everyone that we're having a little one.” 

“Alright then love. We'll get hold of Ruby and have her take our photograph. Although I'm not sure how that's going to announce that we're having a baby.” 

“Oh you'll see.” She grabbed her cell phone off the table and promptly dialed Ruby's number, setting her plan into motion. 

 

With Grumpy and Granny in town it didn't take very long for everyone to find out that Emma and Killian were throwing an impromptu get together. Granny graciously agreed to host for a low fee for the evening and Ruby was all to happy to take part in Emma's plan. A day after deciding to make the announcement Killian and Emma arrived at Granny's to wait for the rest of their friends and family to make their way to the diner. Emma settled at a corner table with a glass of water while Killian opted to enjoy a beer, to help with the anxiety. He knew that for the most part it was going to be congratulations but there was not a doubt in his mind that there was an uncomfortable conversation with Emma's father in his very near future. Despite the fact that they appeared to be the same age David very much viewed Emma as his little girl and tended to be over protective of her. He didn't blame him any but it still made it less than enjoyable to have to have those serious talks with him. He appeared to be a peer but the dynamic was just so odd. About ten minutes after he and Emma arrived the door to the diner opened and a steady stream of people came in. First were Henry and Regina, who looked as though her world had been torn apart. Although she had come per their request she sat at the bar, nursing a shot of whiskey Henry immediately joined them at their table, aware that they were making the big announcement that night. Belle came just a few minutes later with Aurora and Ashley, babies in tow. Their husbands had instructed their wives to apologize for being unable to attend but were light in details about why they weren't going to the get together. It didn't take long for the girls to realize that there was a football game on TV that they had some money riding on and they didn't want to miss it. The girls were more than fine with them staying in though since most of their time spent together was spent discussing the sport and it was incredibly tedious to have to sit and listen to them. The dwarves and several other Storybrooke citizens shuffled in after them and finally after everyone else had arrived David and Mary Margaret got there. Mary Margaret was bouncing baby Neal on her shoulder while David tried to maneuver the stroller through the door and hold onto the diaper bag and her purse. He couldn't quite figure out why they even bothered to bring the stroller out since more often than not Mary Margaret simply refused to put the baby in it but he couldn't really say that he blamed her considering their penchant for having their infants nearly ripped from their arms. They made their way over to Emma and Killian and Mary Margaret nearly collapsed into her seat. Neal was not an easy baby to care for and her anxiety over anything happening to him that would cause him the slightest bit of discomfort made relaxation nearly impossible for the new mother. Emma almost instinctively reached for her little brother, in part because her maternal instincts were in overdrive, but primarily because her heart ached for her mother. She wanted motherhood so badly but it was much harder than she had expected. She thought it was going to be like the books that she had read and it was anything but. Before she moved out he had kept Emma and Henry up countless nights and from everything her mother told her his sleeping habits hadn't really improved. Emma took the baby, who looked as though he was about to fall asleep, and put him in the crook of her arm. Killian looked down at her and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. In a matter of month she was going to be holding their child, and it was going to be them that were nearly exhausted from a lack of sleep. He could hardly wait. When she looked up at him and caught the expression on her face her face softened into a smile. Without saying a word she knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. Just a couple of weeks ago she would have just been holding her little brother but now she was holding a representation of her future. Her and Killian's future. Killian nodded his head to her and they both rose, prepared to make their announcement. “If we could have everyone's attention.” It took a minute but finally all eyes landed on them and the room went quiet. “We wanted to say first of all thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to be able to get together with all of our friends and family. But mainly we wanted to get everyone here to share something with all of you.” She looked over at Killian who seemed to understand that she wanted him to take the next part of the speech. “Aye, as most of you know Emma and I are living together with the lad. So as part of our housewarming we had Ruby come and take some photos of us. Before they go up in the home we wanted to share them with you, as a way of inviting you all into the family that we are becoming. Lad?” Henry grabbed a large framed photo that had been propped up facing the wall behind their table and showed it to the room full of people. The photo was black and white with three pairs of footwear slightly blurred in the background. Killian and Emma's boots, and Henry's sneakers. In front of those pairs of shoes was a pair of baby booties that looked very similar to the cowboy boots that Killian wore on a regular basis. Printing on the bottom of the photo announced in big black letter that “We're expecting.” A chorus of gasps went out throughout the room. Emma handed her brother back to her mother and put one arm around Killian's waist and the other hand on on her stomach. A giant grin broke out on her face as she looked at the shocked expressions she saw throughout the room. “So clearly we brought you here to make an announcement. We're not exactly sure when the due date is because we haven't had our first ultrasound yet but we have a general idea and we're thinking the little one should be here in September. We really couldn't be happier.” She looked at her mother and saw that her face was frozen in shock. “So Mom, why don't you and I go and talk about this privately real quick. Since you just had a baby I'm sure you've got some words of wisdom for me.” Mary Margaret nodded and handed Neal to Henry and followed Emma out onto the terrace. Once they sat down, at the very table where Emma and Killian had kissed when they returned from the past, Emma looked at her mother. “So just say what you're thinking.” 

“I'm not thinking anything Emma. Congratulations.” 

“I can read your face. Trust me you have something to say so why don't you just say it.” Although Mary Margaret was getting better with Killian Emma was aware that it was still a struggle for her mother to accept the pirate into her life. “Fine, but you have to understand that I am happy for you. I'm just concerned that this is all a little bit too fast. It's only been six months or less since your first date and you're already having a baby? What happened to getting married?” 

“Mom, this isn't the Enchanted Forest.” 

“I know that but what if things don't work out with you and Killian? Henry already doesn't have his father around and I would hate to see another child...”

“Mom, Killian and I are not going to break up. This is for good.” 

“How can you be sure?”  
“How were you sure about David? You knew him a lot shorter amount of time than I've known Killian. We may have only been together for a short time but him and I have known each other for years now. He found me. He brought me home. He's become my home. This baby is just an extension of that.” 

“Have you discussed marriage?” 

“I'm sure the topic will come up eventually but it'll have to be organic. Killian and I love each other. With or without a piece of paper we're a family and this baby will be a part of a family. No different than Neal.” 

“How does Henry feel?”

“He was upset at first but it was more because he was afraid that the baby would come between him and Killian than anything else. He's really excited about it now.” Mary Margaret looked in the window at Killian sitting at the table in the diner with Neal laying the crook of his good arm. People had gathered around him and he seemed to effortlessly engage with them but she noticed that he rarely looked away from the baby for very long. It was though he had spent his life doing this, instead of the limited interactions he'd had with children. “If you're happy Emma then I'm happy. But that's me. Your father is going to be a completely different story.” 

 

Back inside the diner Killian bounced baby Neal on his knee cooing quietly to the infant. “You're going to have a new niece or nephew Neal. How do you feel about that?” 

“Why don't you ask how his father feels about having a new grandchild?” Killian looked up to find David glaring down at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Mate, I know this comes as a surprise.” 

“It should but it doesn't. Not really. That's my daughter.” 

“We're living together. Are you really thinking that we don't...you know?” 

“Well of course I understand that you probably are but you couldn't use protection?” 

“Is that honestly a conversation that you want to have?” David sat down and took his son off the pirate's lap. “What are your intentions towards Emma now that you're expecting?” 

“Well mate I suppose that my intentions are for us to have a child.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I do. But my answer hasn't altered since the last time you asked me the question. Whatever Emma and I become is as much up to her as it is to me.” 

“While I respect that as her father I want to know what you want from her.” 

“Whatever she's willing to give me. I genuinely am unclear as to what response you're searching for.” “What does this baby mean for your relationship?” 

“I'm not dense mate. I believe that you're asking if I'm planning on marrying her. Am I correct in that assumption?” 

“I suppose that I would be interested in knowing that.” 

“I don't have the answer to that. Emma and I have worked hard for the relationship that we have. Getting her to trust that I won't leave her and that I love her completely was a long road. At this juncture in our relationship I don't intend on proposing marriage.” 

“Wouldn't that prove all the more that you'll never leave her?” 

“Aye, I suppose it would. But Emma doesn't want to be a burden to anyone.” When he saw David's face flush he realized how the statement sounded. “Relax mate. You know that I don't mean that she's a burden. She could never be that for me. I simply meant to say that at this point if I were to ask Emma to be my wife she would think it has to do with the baby. Doing the right thing, especially given our home in the enchanted forest. When I ask Emma to be my wife, and I assure you that it is a when, I don't want any doubts about my motivation lurking in her mind. I want her to know that it is for no other reason than my desire to have her by my side forever.” David looked down at his son, trying to avoid the eyes of the pirate who had very nearly said the exact thing that he wanted to hear. He didn't know why he had assumed that Killian would give him the wrong answer. He hadn't when they'd been outside the ice wall and Emma was trapped with Elsa. Even then he had been completely clear on the fact that anything that ever happened with Emma would be completely her choice. Sure he was always brazenly clear on what he wanted but the first move was generally made by Emma, even now. “I suppose then you have my permission to ask for her hand when the time comes.” 

“I appreciate that mate but with all due respect the only permission that I'll be seeking will be Emma's. Your blessing I will gladly take but seeing as it will be Emma pledging her life to me when the day comes I feel that it's best to leave permission to her.” David nodded, mildly embarrassed that Killian had had to remind him that despite his background in the enchanted forest they were no longer living in the worlds where the father needed to approve the marriage. “Then my blessing is what you'll be given.” At that moment Emma and Mary Margaret walked in, heads together talking about the baby no doubt. As they made their way towards the men Regina got up from her place at the bar and made her way over to Emma. “Guess it's good to be the savior isn't it Emma?” 

“At the moment yes.” She wore a genuine smile looking at the brokenhearted queen but for a moment the smile wavered. During her time in Storybrooke her interactions with Regina seemed to have a see-saw effect. With Robin gone Regina had been in a poor mood but had yet to really let loose on anyone. She had even accepted help on Operation Mongoose, although she still preferred to work on it alone with Henry. “Have you had any luck with the author of the book?” 

“You know the answer to that. Henry would have told you. He can't keep anything from you.” 

“You either Regina. He loves you.” 

“Well thank you for assuring me that my son loves me but I was aware.” 

“I'm really not sure why you seem angry with me Regina but I am trying to celebrate and I just don't want to get into any of this with you tonight.” 

“Well then I suppose that should be it then. The savior doesn't wish it so we must heed her whims.” 

“Regina...”  
“You get it all. My son, your family, your pirate, and now what appears to be your happy ever after. And here I sit, alone at a bar, getting to hear you announce that you're getting what I crave. A life with the man that you love and a child.” 

“So you're angry with me because I'm pregnant.” 

“Because no matter how much I try you get everything and I get nothing. No matter how much I change that infernal book has it written that I'm a villain and so I lose everything every time. But you're a hero. The savior. So even though you destroyed my life by bringing Marian back from the past with you, even though you came to town and for the most part took my son from me you get it all and I get nothing. I try so hard to be good and all any of you people see when you look at me is the evil queen.” Finally Emma had had enough. While she considered Regina a friend she had had enough of this shaming for being good. “Enough Regina.” The entire room was surprised by the ferocity of her words. She was not speaking quietly, or kindly. Instead she was shouting at the woman in front of her. “I am so tired of hearing you complain about all the ways that I have wronged you. Calling me names, treating me like garbage and I have taken it because...well I couldn't honestly tell you why I've taken it. You talk about the ways that I've hurt you. Do you even recognize the ways that you've hurt me? The ways that you hurt me before you even knew me?Before you ever knew my name?” 

“Are we going back to that?” 

“Back to that? Have we ever left it. My mother stands in this room the same age as her daughter because at ten years old she told a secret. A secret that she wouldn't have had to keep if you had been able to stand up to your overbearing mother and take ownership for your own life. My parents lost out on raising their child and then you managed to twist the knife into me, an innocent baby, because your curse caused me to be unable to raise my child. You have tormented and tortured everyone in this room. Ripped them from their land because you needed your vengeance on my mother and they were just collateral damage.” 

“I have apologized a million times and I have tried to change.” 

“Perhaps you've tried to change but you have not apologized a million times. I've never heard you utter a single apology for the fact that I grew up unloved and alone. Lying and stealing to get by. Being manipulated by magic that I was completely aware. My entire life mapped out all to save people from you. I've never heard you utter a single apology to my parents for separating them out of pure malice. You have said that you don't even regret the things that you did. Yet you expect everyone in this room to offer your forgiveness, something you couldn't even offer to a child. You hold my wrong, which wasn't even a real wrong, over my head like a weapon to wield against me every time that I step out of line with you but you feel that all of your misdeeds should be bygones because now you want to be good. I invited you to this gathering tonight to announce my good news with my friends and family. You have become my friend and we are family. But I am not going to bow to your pity and anger anymore.” She didn't say another word, simply walked over to Hook and David. The room was completely silent as Regina stared after Emma. Part of her burned with the desire to seek her revenge on Emma for talking to her the way that she did. Another part of her though, the part that was growing and learning to be the type of person considered to be a hero, heard Emma and knew that to some degree she was right. She had been so busy demanding forgiveness that she had completely forgone the act of earning it. She had done good things, like helping to defeat Zelena, but it was often self motivated. She specialized in self preservation but she had never been very good at thinking of others first. The only person she had ever done that for was Henry, and if she was being honest with herself even that was new. “Emma, you're right. I don't like that you're right but I have just expected everyone to forgive me without asking. I'm not going to start tonight. But I am going to say congratulations on the baby.” Without another word she turned and headed towards the door. After she had left Emma took Neal back from her father and sat down, bouncing the baby on her knee. After a few minutes Emma was surprised to not only find that the volume hadn't picked up, but also that most of the eyes in the room were on her. “What? She's not really that hard to work.” She laughed and went back to playing with her brother. After a moment she looked at Killian, who was sitting next to her, and was taken aback by the intensity in his gaze. “What's that look?” 

“I'm just amazed by you lass. With everything you know about her history you didn't even hesitate to go up against her.” 

“I've dealt with bigger bads than her.” 

“Aye, that you have love. Just another reason that I love you. You can go from tough as nails to sweet as pie in a split second. Have I told you today that I love you?” 

“I'm not sure. But I'm always open to hearing it.” 

“I love you Swan. More and more every day.” 

“I love you too.” She offered a small smile and leaned in for a brief kiss. After the kiss they both turned their attention to the baby on her lap, laughing and cooing and both dreaming of the future. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

        Two weeks later Killian found Emma asleep in the chair at the sheriff's station, again. These days she was basically narcoleptic. He found her sleeping in different locations at different times throughout the day. The week before had been the strangest. He found her sleeping in the pantry off the kitchen, using a bag of flour as a pillow. From that point on he had made it a point to check in on her regularly, always disguising his concern with a logical reason for why he had made an appearance. His first inclination was always to smother a little bit. He had lost so much and spent most of his life waiting for the other shoe to drop. After Belle used the dagger to force Gold to give him his heart back he had thought it was all over. Gold had been banished from Storybrooke and he was free to go about his life. He had relished that time with Emma, having a normal relationship with her, and learning who she was when there wasn't a crisis looming. Then came the Queens of Darkness, with Gold in tow, and his security was ripped from him again. Despite the fact that Gold had never really loved Milah he seemed intent on punishing him for taking her. Even though she was no possession and had come willingly. When Gold crushed her heart in front of him he thought that it was the worse thing that could ever happen, but now as he watched Emma sleep he realized that there was worse. He had created a family, and now because Gold wouldn't be satisfied until he was punished, they would never be safe. Gold would always be coming for them, using them over and over to tear his world to bits. Every day there was a war inside of him. Whether to stay or go. To fight or just endure the fear. He stepped forward and brushed a piece of blonde hair that had fallen into Emma's face behind her ear. Every time he thought of running he looked at her and Henry and knew that it wasn't really an option. She would never let him go and if he was being honest he was still selfish. He didn't want to live without the life that he had built. Not just Emma and Henry but the people that loved them. They had developed into this head-scratching version of a family but family nonetheless. He should go. It would be best for them. Less dangerous but he knew that he wouldn't. He would just live with the ever present threat of Gold hanging over his head and he would cherish every moment. "Killian...? What are you doing here?"

"We've got your check up in about twenty minutes love. Not that it matters if we're on time since Whale certainly never is."

"Oh come on Killian. Let it go. It doesn't hurt us to wait. He does have other patients."

"Whatever you say Swan. If you don't mind waiting then we shall wait."

"What's going on with you? You seem upset about something."

"It's nothing. Shall we go?"

"Killian, I'm not going to not pay attention to the signs again. You're not acting like yourself. What's wrong?"

"I'm just concerned is all."

"About the baby? We have no reason to be. Everything seems to be going according to the books."

"No. I mean yes, but no."

"Well you have effectively confused me. What are you talking about Killian?"

"We defeated the Queens of Darkness but we didn't defeat Gold. He's still around."

"Yeah, but we know better than to trust him. We're watching him and Belle is looking into how to strip him of his powers. It's just taking some time."

"He's the Dark One love. There is no stripping him of his powers unless someone else takes them. That's the only way."

"It's the only way that we know of right now. We'll find a way together." A ghost of a smile flashed across his face at the use of the word together. Even though they were together, in every way, it still made him happy to think of them as a unit. The perfect team. As quick as the smile came though it went, concern flashing behind his blue eyes again. "What do we do in the meantime? Just wait for him to come after us again? To come after me? He hates me Emma but he knows me. He knew me when he crushed Milah's heart in front of me and he knows me now. The way to destroy me is to hurt you. We have a family. We have a child on the way. How do I sit back and just wait for him to come after you?" Emma knew when he used her given name that this was weighing heavily on him. He rarely called her anything but Swan and love. She placed her hand on the side of his face, guiding him to look in her eyes. "Killian, I want you to understand that I know what kind of threat he is. I'm not saying he's not. But this isn't like last time. It's not like with Milah. You're not alone. I'm here. Henry's here. We're all here and we love you and we're going to protect you. You are tied up in us now. Me most of all, quite literally. Gold has no power here. He's a trickster and we won't fall for his tricks. We know who he is. We know who you are. There's always a chance that things can go wrong. I'm the savior. You don't think that puts us at risk? That people will see you and Henry and this baby as a way to distract me? It's just a risk that we have to take because the other option is not loving each other. I can't do that. I can't stop loving you. It's in my DNA now and it's in the DNA of the life that we created together. Don't hide your fears from me Killian. Heaven knows I've got them too. If we face it together though we can get past any fear." His thumb came up to caress her lips momentarily before leaning down to capture those lips with his. His hand moved to her cheek and then to the back of her head. For a moment the kiss threatened to turn deeper, driving them towards a passion that would be inappropriate for their current location. She pulled her head back and looked at him. "Better?"

"Yes, and no."

"Why no?"

"Because I thought that I had already fallen as far in love with you as I could and I have just been proven very wrong. Love is a weapon love. It can brandished for good or it can be brandished for evil. I'm scared of allowing people to get too close. But that's a conversation for a different time. We have a doctor to see about a certain wee one in there." She smiled and took his hand, aware that the conversation was difficult for Killian. He was always more than eager to talk about her past. To learn about her beginnings, as he put it. He was less forthcoming when it came to his own beginnings. She knew that Liam had been about ten years older than him and that he had been his last remaining family member. His mother had died of a mysterious ailment when Killian was about fifteen, causing him to join his brother on the navy boat a few years earlier than he had planned. Liam had been strict, but good natured, making sure that Killian had kept up with his schooling. She attributed that in part to why Killian was so well read and knowledgeable. He was able to read languages that she didn't even know existed fluently. Whenever she inquired about anything more specific though, particularly his father, he changed the subject and directed the topic to anything but himself. Having been pushed to share her history for years she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. He would tell her when the time was right, when he felt comfortable. In the meantime though she would just love him through whatever underlying hurts plagued him, showing him everyday that there was nothing he could ever do that would make her leave him.

 

They walked the two blocks to Whale's office in companionable silence, holding hands and sharing brief glances. The last appointment had been confirmation but this one was going to be the one that changed everything. Killian wasn't aware how much yet because he still wasn't used to this worlds technology but Emma was more than aware of what was coming. She had intentionally not told him, instead wanting to watch his reaction to the things that were going to be happening. When they got to the office they were ushered straight into the examination room, much to Emma's joy. No more barbed remarks from Killian about Whale not getting to them in a timely manner. She put on the gown and laid down on the bed, Killian at her side. Within minutes Whale made his entrance and began the physical, testing her blood pressure and asking her questions about her pregnancy. "She's sleeping a lot. Is that normal?"

"Yes. She's experiencing a surge in hormones and her heart is working overtime to pump blood to her and the baby. Naturally that's going to take a toll on her body and make her more tired. There's nothing to worry about there."

"Good. I was beginning to think it was abnormal. She sleeps just about everywhere we go."

"To be expected. Emma, how have you been feeling?"

"I"m still having some morning sickness, and fatigue like Killian mentioned. But I feel good. My appetite is still good. I've even avoided some of the more disgusting pregnancy cravings." They all laughed a bit as Whale moved about the room moving the ultrasound machine to the side of the bed and checking her chart. He lifted her shirt up and squirted some gel onto her stomach. "Wait a second there mate. Now what's that?"

"Nothing to worry about Killian. Dr. Whale is just putting that on so that he can do the ultrasound."  
"What's an ultrasound?"

"You're about to find out." She smiled a big smile at him, offering him her hand and leading him to position himself next to the table across from Whale. The doctor picked up the transducer and put it on her stomach. After a moment or two a picture appeared on the monitor next to Dr. Whale. "Emma, Killian you are looking at your baby." They looked at the image on screen and saw a small shape in the middle of the screen, about the size of a fig. Dr. Whale used his finger to point out its head, it's legs, and in the middle of its little body it's beating heart. Emma looked over at Killian and fell even more in love. His mouth was open, his eyes transfixed on the screen. She had no doubt what was going through his mind. It was written all over his face. This man had just fallen completely, hopelessly in love with his child. It didn't matter how small it was. It held his heart as surely as Emma and Henry did. "Whale, can we hear it?"

"We can try. You're between eleven and twelve weeks so we should be able to but I don't want to make any guarantees." He moved the wand around and flipped a switch on the ultrasound machine. Within moments there was a steady beating sound in the room. Tears sprung to Killian's eyes and he held Emma's hand a little bit tighter. She looked up at him, a small smile turning the right side of her mouth upward. Without being asked Whale excused himself, under the guise of needing to speak with a nurse about another patient. The steady beating continued to fill the room and Killian's eyes stayed transfixed on the screen. "Killian...hey, Killian." He tore his eyes away from the monitor and looked at Emma. His voice caught as he spoke. "That's our child?"

"That's them."

"Why didn't you tell me that we'd be able to do this?"

"I wanted this. I wanted to watch you see it and hear it for the first time. It's amazing for me. I didn't get this with Henry. It was me, alone with the prison nurse. There was no one holding my hand. No loving looks. Just a baby that I knew that I couldn't keep. So this, this is everything for me. Getting to watch you marvel is heaven."

"Are you not in awe?"

"I'm in awe of it all. You being here, the baby on the screen, the heart beating. I'm in awe of it all. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would get this. A few years back I was alone in an apartment wishing that just once I wouldn't have to spend my birthday alone. Now here I am and I've got more family than I know what to do with. I've got you and Henry, and this little one." Her eyes flitted to the monitor for a moment before returning to Killian. "I never dreamed of this either love. Never dared to after losing my Milah." He paused when he realized what he had said. His Milah. "Does it bother you when I call her that? Mine?"

"No. She was yours. I'm not jealous of a ghost Killian. You loved her. If you hadn't you wouldn't be here in this place with me. Just the same way that I know that you don't wish that there hadn't been a Neal because without him there wouldn't have been a Henry. There's an order to life Killian. Some kind of divine plan put in place and I wouldn't trade all the hell that we've walked through because it brought me to you, and you to me." He leaned down and placed a whisper soft kiss on her forehead before his eyes returned to the monitor, still in awe. His voice was nearly as soft as his kiss when he spoke. "I can't believe that we did this. That we made this." The corner of her mouth turned up as her eyes moistened slightly. She had missed this before and she didn't even know it. When she was pregnant with Henry it had been rushed appointments in the infirmary and sad ultrasounds glancing at a child that she would never get to hold. Never get to love. There were no loving words whisperered, no hand holding hers. She had never had this warmth that she felt with Killian standing next ot her. The only time that she had ever come close was when she gave Henry the true love's kiss and he woke from his curse induced slumber. There had been beautiful, magical moments in her life since then but here with Killian looking at their unborn child it was like she were experiencing love for the first time. "I love you Killian. You know that right?"

"Of course love."

"And I tell you enough?"

"Why would you ask me that? Of course you tell me enough. But more importantly you show me. Every day. All the time."

"Sometimes I worry that not having people to say it to when I was growing up makes me not say it now. I so rarely said it then because I didn't have anyone to say it to. I just don't want to not say it when I should. I don't want our kids to not hear it from their mother." She stopped when he smiled and furrowed her brow, curious as to what caused the sudden smile. "What?"

"Our kids. I just am quite fond of the sound of that lass."

"Me too." At that moment Whale came back into the room, the sound of the heartbeat still reverberating around them. "So Emma, it sounds like your baby has a strong heartbeat. At your next appointment you can decide whether you..."

"We'll figure it all out at the next appointment. About four weeks right?" He gave her an odd look after her interruption. It only took a moment for him to realize though that she didn't want Killian to know what came at the next appointment. "Right. Let me just take a quick image of the fetus for you to take home and then you can get up and we can start scheduling the next appointmnet." He did a few things around the exam room and in moments handed Emma a picture of the baby that was growing inside of her. "Is there any way that we can have another? I'd like Killian to have one." Dr. Whale printed off another and went about finishing the appointment and setting up her next. Emma didn't miss Killian tenderly taking the photo and placing it in his wallet for safe keeping.

 

When the appointment was over they left the office and walked back to the sheriff station to pick up her car before going home. The moment they got home they were greated by the sounds of the TV and some video game of some fashion playing in the living room. "Henry, can you come in here?"

"Mom, I'm in the middle of a game. Can't it wait."

"Games pause for a reason Henry. You can pause it or you can turn it off. Those are the choices." It was mere moments before a sullen teenager came walking into the kitchen where Emma and Killian were already in the process of gathering up the items that would be needed for dinner. "Can you get the milk out of the refrigerator?"

"You made me stop my game to get me milk that you could have gotten faster that it would have taken me to get in here?"

"No, I called you in here because you've been in school all day and I would really like to talk to my son." He went to the refrigerator and pulled it open, grabbing the milk before shutting it. His eye caught sight of something on the refrigerator door and he stopped short, door in hand. "Is that...?"

"The baby? Yeah. We had the first ultrasound today."

"Is it a boy or a girl."

"We don't know. We heard the heartbeat though." She walked over to where he was standing and did as Whale had done earlier, showing him the arms, legs, and head. She pointed out in the middle of the picture where the babies heart was located. When she was done she looked at her son, waiting expectantly for some kind of reaction. "What did you think Killian?"

"I thought it was pretty incredible. For both me and your mother. She experienced some of this with you but this is my first time getting to be a part of any of this. I feel like I'm a parent in some respects because of you but I admit that it was heartwarming to be a part of this from the beginning with this little one. If it's alright with your mother perhaps you'd like to attend the next appointment with us? Get to meet your sibling." He chose his words carefully, wary of saying anything that might make Henry feel like he was being replaced with his 'real' child. Henry looked back at the picture and then at his mother. "Would that be alright Mom?"

"Of course it would be. I don't know why I didn't think of it today. I know that you would have loved hearing the heartbeat."

"It's okay. I'm not really ready yet. But I want to go next time." She could see the eagerness dancing in his eyes, but it was masked by a hesitancy that she had no problem placing. She had been in foster homes where the parents had had their own children and they frequently pushed her aside. She knew that to some degree Henry had to be afraid of that as well. Telling him that it wouldn't happen wouldn't work. The only option that she had was to prove to him everyday that this child was in no way going to replace him. "Well kid that was really what we called you in here for. We wanted to show you before we showed anyone else. Do you want to help us make dinner or do you want to go back and play your game?" He hesitated for a moment and then sat down at the bar stool by the kitchen counter. "I'll help you guys make dinner. The game will still be there later." Henry chopped vegetables for a salad while Killian set the table, and Emma moved around the kitchen putting the meal together. When it was all complete they sat down at the table, like the family they were becoming. 


	9. Chapter 9

        Emma knew to be watching for the change in her body but she was still taken by surprise the day that she put her jeans on not only to find that she couldn't button them, but that her stomach was starting to take on a more distinctly round shape. The bump was small but given her normally lean figure it was definitely there. She stood in front of the mirror, the same mirror where she had just weeks before put a pillow under her shirt to imagine her expanding stomach, running her fingers over the small bump. "I see you in there little one. Starting to show the world that you're there." She smiled and closed her eyes, her hand resting on her stomach. "Swan, is everything alright?" Her eyes opened and she found Killian leaning against the doorframe, eyes fixed on her. She tried to find out what his expression meant but one look in her eyes and she saw the distinct fear lurking there. "I'm fine. What's with the worried expression?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you and the baby are okay." It was moments like this that his losses marked him as surely as the scars on his skin. Moments where he worried too much. Where fear infringed on whatever joy he was able to allow himself. "Come here." He walked over to where she stood and she took his hand to rest it on her stomach. "Little one your father is having some anxiety. So why don't we show him that all is well." After moving his hand from her stomach she lifted her shirt and he was able to see the definite rounding of her stomach. "Is that the baby? You're showing?" 

"Aye love." He chuckled at her use of his vernacular but never moved his eyes away from her stomach. "Does that set your mind at ease Killian? Our baby is growing well. Settling in. The little one is just fine. You don't have to worry so much. If I felt like there was anything wrong I would tell you. I promise you that." 

"I guess I didn't expect your body to be changing so soon." 

"Me either but a baby only takes nine months to grow so it had to happen sooner or later." 

"I'm glad it's now. It's bloody amazing." His smile stretched across his face and he looked happier than she thought that she had ever seen him. He had been happy when he found out they were pregnant but there were doubts. As the weeks passed though those doubts had started waning replaced with nothing but anticipation. In the past week or so she had seen Killian and her dad talking at the station and noticed blueprints so she was certain that he was already starting planning to find a way to create a nursery for the baby. She was excited about having the baby in with them at first but was also aware that it would be necessary at some point for them to have a room for the baby. The upstairs family room was plenty big enough for another bedroom to be added onto it and she was certain that that's what he was planning. "Hey, my cell is over there. Can you grab it?" 

"Of course love." He grabbed the phone from across the room and handed it back to her. "No, you keep it. Take a picture. To track the growth." He fiddled with the phone, finding the app that allowed him to take photo's, and held it in her direction. She stood sideways, holding her shirt up and pushing her stomach out. The bump was barely visible on the screen but he took the photo anyways, eager to have every moment documented. 

 

"Killian, if you don't get out here now we're going to be late for our appointment. As it is we have to stop and pick Henry up from Regina's." 

"Don't worry love. We'll get there on time. Even if we don't it's not like his office is ever very busy." 

"That doesn't matter. I'm more than a little curious to see this little one again. See what surprises she has in store for us this time." He walked into the room pulling his coat on as he walked. "There you go with the assertion that she's going to be a girl again." 

"Well would that be so bad?" 

"Not at all love. As long as the wee one is healthy I truly don't care what gender it is. But if a girl is what you're hoping then I will join you in that desire." The words were so small but they lodged somewhere in Emma's heart. His desire that she get whatever she desires overwhelming her a bit in the moment. "Really? That's all it takes? I want it and then you want it?" 

"Well yes. I suppose that is all it takes. I want you to be happy Swan. I want you to get the things in life that you want. Your happiness is paramount to me and I'd be a fool to wish for something that goes against your happiness." 

"A boy would make me happy too. Either way it's ours. I just can't help imagining you with a little girl. But let me tell you what would really make me happy right now." 

"What's that love?" 

"If we could go to the doctors office for the ultrasound." He chuckled as she brought the conversation back around to the trip to the doctor. All of these appointments were new to him. Back in the Enchanted Forest a woman was simply pregnant until she wasn't, without the constant need of a doctor. However there were definite perks to this worlds prenatal care such as hearing the heartbeat and seeing the baby while it was still in Emma. It gave him an opportunity to become attached to it before it was born. "Aye love. Let's go." He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out to the bug and took off to Regina's. When they pulled up Emma stayed in the car while Killian went to the door. She was not eager to spend time with Regina these days. After their altercation at the party to announce the pregnancy their interactions had been brief and all about Henry. It wasn't that either of them were harboring anger towards the other. At least Emma wasn't. She just wasn't going to be the first to make the move. She was always the one seeking out Regina to fix their friendship, or whatever kind of relationship they had because of Henry. This time though Regina was the one that was going to have to make the steps to repair the friendship. After a couple of minutes waiting in the car though she decided that it was inevitable that she go into the house. Killian had disappeared inside and they were getting closer and closer to being late. She got out of the car and walked to the house, not stopping at the door but simply walking in. "Killian? Are you ready?" 

"Mom, we're in here." 

"In here where?" 

"In the living room." She walked into the living room and found Henry sitting next to a very sad looking Regina on the couch. "Everything alright Henry?" 

"Yeah, I'm just not sure I should come to the appointment. Mom is still really upset and I think that she needs me more than you do right now. I tried to explain to Killian but he didn't seem to understand. I figured that he'd want to do this with just you anyways but he seems pretty dead set on me going to the appointment. Could you explain to him why I need to stay with Mom?" Emma's eyes lowered, trying to blink away the tears that had appeared there out of nowhere. "Killian, it's okay. He can come to the next appointment." Without hesitation Killian took a step in her direction. "No, love. That doesn't work." She looked at him, eyes imploring him not to create a problem. "May I speak to you in the hallway Swan?" 

"Killian, we're already going to be late." 

"I used my talking phone to alert Dr. Whale to the fact that we're handling a personal matter. He said that he had a patient that he was going to have wait for after us and that he'd just move her appointment ahead of ours. We've got another hour before we have to be there. The hallway please?" She followed him into the foyer area of the large mayors mansion and waited for him to speak. "It's a bad idea to let him stay Swan." 

"Why? He wants to stay with her and I don't want to make him do something that he doesn't want to do. There will be other appointments." 

"And if she's having a bad day on the day of those appointments? Does he stay then too?" 

"She just lost Robin."

"She didn't just lose him. You're sixteen weeks pregnant. He left six weeks before you got pregnant. It's been almost six months." 

"If I lost you I wouldn't want people to put a time limit on how long I was upset about it." 

"If you lost me I wouldn't want you wallowing in your own misery feeling sorry for yourself. And I certainly wouldn't want you letting your family and friends drop their lives while you sat holed up in your house in sweat pants eating ice cream like a teenage girl. She's the mayor Swan. She's a mother. She's got to pick herself up by the bootstraps and get herself better. Henry can't do it for her and he shouldn't have to. She's the mother. He's the child. Beyond all that he's got another mother and she needs him too." 

"Killian, I understand what you're saying but I just think that Henry should make the choice. I don't want to make decisions for him." 

"Why? You're his mother." 

"You're right. I am." He understood the meaning of the words and took a step back. "So that's how it's to be? I'm allowed to say my piece but at the end of the day you get to make the call?" 

"Sometimes. Not all the time." 

"He's to be my son too Emma. I don't want to be his mothers boyfriend or the father of his siblings. I don't wish to replace Neal but I don't want to simply be a fixture with no purpose in his life." 

"I want that too. I want that role for you. But do we have to exert it today?" 

"He's already making too many of the calls Swan. Telling you he's going to stay here instead of asking. Taking care of Regina as though she's his child. And it's more than that..." She reached out and touched his arm, eyes imploring him to be honest with her about the cause for his insistence that Henry be present for the ultrasound. "Tell me." 

"This is another big moment for us. He's already missed the first. He missed the heartbeat and the images last time. We're a family. We can't build that if he doesn't allow himself to be a part of it because he's over here tending to Regina. I've made no secret of the fact that I don't want there to be a differentiation between our child and Henry. But if he never allows himself to be a part of the family that we're building then how do I stop it? If we're ships passing in the night, as his mother would say, then how do I build that relationship with him." As much as she wanted to allow Henry to do what he waned there was no way to deny that Killian made valid points. She herself had felt a distance with Henry lately. As though his family with Regina were the primary family and her home was becoming of secondary importance. He was interested in the baby but Regina's continual sadness over losing Robin tended to take precedence in his life. "You're right. He should come." They walked back into the room and found Henry sitting on the couch next to Regina, video game controller in hand. "Did you explain it to him? It's just better for Mom when she's not alone." 

"Henry, I want you to come." 

"Mom, I explained why I need to stay here." 

"And I understand. But I want you to come." 

"You're just doing this because he's telling you too." Henry's eyes flashed with anger as he glanced at Killian, clearly seeing him as the bad guy in the situation. "No. After speaking with him, and hearing why it's important to him that you come with us, I decided that I want you to come. And I want you to pack a bag so that you can stay at the house this weekend." 

"Mom, I need to be here." 

"No." Regina looked up from her spot on the couch, anger starting to flicker in her eyes. "Emma, Henry has told you that he wants to stay here. Why don't you try respecting his decision?" 

"Because he's coming with me. That's what I told him that he's going to do and that's what he's going to do. Have you been paying attention to why he said that he wants to stay here with you?" 

"Of course. He's my child too." 

"And you don't have a problem with the fact that your child is staying glued to your side because he needs to take care of you?" 

"He knows I'm upset. He wants to stay close. What is so wrong with that?" 

"What's wrong with that? You're the parent. He's the child. He shouldn't be spending his time taking care of you. It's your job to take care of him." Regina sighed and looked at Emma like she was an annoying gnat. "It's been a tough time for me." 

"And I understand that. It's why I haven't said anything up to this point. But it's time for things to get back to normal. Robin is gone. It's awful and you'll never be the same again. But it's been almost six months and it's time for things to start getting back to the status quo, at the very least for Henry." 

"I suppose it's a coincidence that you feel this way on the day he's supposed to be going to another ultrasound for your new baby." 

"Not a coincidence at all. Henry has been spending a lot of time here lately and that's great. But he has another family and it's going to be expanding. We want him to be a part of all that. From start to finish. I want him to get used to being a part of the family unit that we're creating for him. He's always going to have his family with you. I would never try to get in the way of that. But he's been spending multiple nights a week here and almost every weekend. There's very little time for us to spend as a family with him. We'd just like him to prioritize us a little bit more. Not more than you but more than taking care of you." Regina didn't like what Emma was saying but she knew that if Robin were there and the roles were reversed she would have likely felt the same way as Emma and Killian did now. Just because her chance at happily ever after had crossed the town line permanently didn't mean that the world stopped for everyone else. Especially for Henry. She had been aware that he had been spending a lot of time with her lately but being so wrapped up in her sadness she hadn't really given it much thought. She had just relished his company. Her eyes turned to Henry, who had been paying close attention to the conversation between his two mothers, and saw that there was an uncertainty laying in his eyes. He felt torn. She could see it. "Henry, do you want to go to the ultrasound?"

"You need me Mom." 

"Do you want to go to the ultrasound? Taking me out of the equation. If you didn't feel like you needed to take care of me would you want to go?" 

"Well yeah. I mean it's going to be my brother or sister. But that's not the point..." 

"Yes, it is. That baby is going to be your family too. I'm an adult Henry. I can take care of myself. I've let you put your life on hold for too long. I'll be okay and I'm not going to revert back to the evil queen. I may still be sad but I don't need you to stay and make sure that I'm alright. I need to be able to be okay on my own." 

"Are you sure that you're okay if I go?" 

"I'm positive. Pack a bag like Emma said. They're right. You should spend some time with them. It's only a matter of time before the baby gets here and then things aren't going to be the same." He smiled as he came to give her a hug. "You know I'll come back if you need me." 

"I never doubted it for a second." He pulled away and took off to his room to get his things together before the three of them left to take a look at their newest family member. 

 

They were ushered back to the office right away and to their surprise Whale was unusually prompt. It seemed he hadn't liked the good natured ribbing that Killian had given him during the first appointment. "So Emma, how are things. It's been about bit since we've seen you. Not long though." 

"I think everything is going well. The morning sickness if finally starting to wear off and I think the moodiness is starting to go away as well. I guess you'd have to ask Killian and Henry about that." 

"Aye love. It's getting better. Although to be fair I wouldn't really dare say anything different." She laughed as she gave him a good natured slap in the shoulder. After the preliminary questions Whale gave her a moment to get situated on the bed and pulled the ultrasound machine closer. "Probably not quite as exciting this time huh?" 

"I'm just as excited as I was last time. I didn't get to experience any of this with Henry. I won't take a single second for granted." Killian took her hand, eyes glued to the monitor that hadn't even been turned on yet. On the other side of the bed Henry stood, waiting for the first opportunity to see his new sibling. As Whale began to put the jelly on the stomach he noticed that she was definitely showing more than she had been, even just a week ago when he saw her at the grocery store. "Looks like you're going to have a big kid there Emma. You're definitely starting to show." 

"Yeah, thank goodness we told everyone when we did. I thought I would have more time before it would be quite so obvious." They all laughed but the laughter stopped when Whale turned on the monitor and placed the transducer on her stomach. In moments they were again looking at the child growing inside of her. Both Killian and Emma looked at Henry who was completely absorbed by the image on the screen. As the ultrasound continued Whale pointed out to them the head, the hands, the feet. "Emma, I think I just figured out the reason for your early showing." 

"Big baby huh?" 

"Not exactly." He pointed to the screen and pointed out the baby's head. "If you look just beyond it you'll notice something else." She looked closer and after straining for a moment saw what he was talking about. "What is that? Is everything okay with the baby?" She was taken aback when a smile spread across his face. Clearly there was something wrong with her baby and he was smiling? Hardly professional behavior. "Everything is fine with the babies Emma." There was only a moment of relief before she registered what he had just said. "Excuse me? Babies? As in multiple? As in more than one?" 

"Yes. It appears that you're having twins." 

"How is that possible? We didn't see it last time. We didn't hear it last time." 

"It would appear that it was hiding behind its sibling. Hearing the heartbeat last time was great but you don't always hear them or sometimes they sound like one. I was suspicious when you came in today because you're showing more than you would be for a single birth at this stage. But I didn't want to say anything until I had confirmation. Which your little one apparently decided to give me." Her attention turned back to the screen and she felt her emotions warring inside of her. She had had a hard enough time wrapping her head around being pregnant with one child but two. How were they going to do this? A million thoughts scrambled for top priority in her mind but when she felt Killian squeeze her hand one took precedence over all the others. She was having two of Killian's children. Not one but two. She looked up at him and saw what could only be described as bliss etched across his face. "Are you sure Whale? Like completely sure?" 

"There's no doubt. Would you like to hear the heartbeats again?" She nodded and in an instant the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. Then another joined in. A second, clear and distinct heartbeat. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to look at Henry. "What do you think kid?" 

"Two more kids? Are you ready for that Mom?" 

"I guess I'm going to have to be. Are you okay with it?" 

"I guess I'm going to have to be." A smile spread across his face as he echoed her words back to her. "I'm definitely okay with it Mom. It'll be fun to be an older brother and this is just more fun to be had. We're going to have to figure something out about where they're going to sleep though because the house was barely going to be big enough for one more baby." Emma laughed quietly before turning to look at Killian, who was still holding her hand tightly in his own. "Henry, can you wait outside with Dr. Whale for a minute. I think the big bad pirate needs a moment." As Whale and Henry left the room she took the opportunity to soak in Killian's face. He was happy no doubt but she saw the tears that were dancing on the rims of his eyes. She wanted to believe that they were tears of joy but something pricked at the back of her mind. Years of being left alone. Years of being abandoned, especially when things got to be too much. "What does that face mean?" 

"Two?" 

"Two." He pulled the stool over to her side, never letting go of her hand, and turned back to the monitor. The image of his children still played on the screen and he felt as thought he couldn't breathe, in the best possible way. So many years of darkness, believing that it was all he'd ever get. He had felt blessed with the prospect of one child. Two was more than he could even fathom. Somewhere inside of him he knew that he should be a little bit more afraid than he was. Henry had been right about there not being enough room and the relationship with Emma was still new. No matter how much he tried to dredge up the fears though they wouldn't come. He was completely confident in his relationship with Emma. He knew that his life was going to be with her. She was his happy ending and their children were a part of that. Henry and these two new little ones. "So what do you think?" 

"I think we're going to be very tired for a very long time. And I couldn't be happier." 

"You're okay with it?" 

"Of course love. Our love didn't just create one life but two. How could I not be okay with that?" She smiled as they both turned to look back at the monitor. To look at their children. The heartbeats reverberated through the room nearly putting them in a trance. It was five minutes before Henry came in and the appointment continued. Emma paid attention but her mind was firmly on the fact that she was going to be having twins. Two little babies to love and lavish with the attention she'd been unable to give to Henry. Like Killian she tried to be more afraid but found that her excitement and joy were so prominent that fear couldn't make its way in. The appointment ended smoothly and they headed home to pizza and Netflix. That night, as she lay wrapped in Killian's arms, she dreamt of creeping children playing on the deck of the Jolly Roger with their parents looking proudly on. It was the soundest sleep she'd had in weeks. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Mom, I need you and Dad to come over to the house now. Killian and I want to talk to you.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, fine. We just wanted to talk to you about something.” So an hour later David and Mary Margaret arrived at the house and settled in on the couch in the family room. “So do we have another new villain on the horizon? How will you handle that with your pregnancy?” Emma chuckled a bit at the notion that her mother was dead set that there must be something wrong in order for them to be summoned to her house. She made a mental note to invite them over more often so that it didn't seem quite so out of the ordinary. “Mom, I told you. Everything is fine. No villains. In the event that something did come up though I would do what I've always done, just take into consideration that I'm pregnant. Something tells me that Killian and David wouldn't allow me to do anything that would put myself or the babies in danger.” She wondered if her mother would catch the hint that she had dropped in there. They had gone over multiple ways to tell her parents but ultimately they decided that it was best to just tell them. They had done a big announcement for the pregnancy but wanted to focus on themselves and their growing family going forward. So they had called her parents, wanting them to know first, before the rest of the town figured out their big news. “No, they wouldn't.” Her mother smiled and Emma knew that the hint had been missed. She loved her mother but sometimes she got something in her head to the point that she couldn't think about anything else. Apparently in this instance a new villain had gotten a grip on her mind and she could only think of the peril looming. Emma couldn't say that she blamed her. Since she'd been in Storybrooke there had been more curses and danger than she believed was possible. They had gotten through it all though and the past few minds had been nearly idyllic. Which was a clear sign that some danger must be looming on the horizon. She looked over at Killian, who was grinning at her mother's oversight. “Aye Snow. I would never anything happen to Emma or the babies.” Mary Margaret paused, and Emma believed that maybe this time she had gotten it. However after a moment she looked at Killian with a smile on her face and said, “Of course you wouldn't.” Emma sighed, now fully aware that her mother was not going to learn the truth from hints. Her and Killian were just going to have to tell her straight out. “Mom, you're missing something very crucial in what we're saying.”

“What's that?”

“ Babies Mom. We're going to have babies.”

“Well yes I'm sure you will but why don't we focus on the one that you've got coming before we start thinking about future babies.” Emma leaned her head back and groaned in frustration. “No, Mom. Babies. Now. We're having babies now.” Finally a look of understanding passed over her mothers face. “Babies. Now? As in more than one?”

“Two to be exact.” Emma's face broke out into a huge grin as she watched understanding pass over her fathers face. “Killian and I are going to have twins.” She waited for some kind of reaction from her parents but their faces remained blank. “Are either of you going to say anything?”

“Well what is there to say. You're going to have twins.”

“Could you try to look mildly happy?”

“Well of course we're happy. It's just a lot. Your father and I have struggled with just our guy. I can't imagine having two at once.”

“I know it's going to be hard. But Killian is here and Henry is here.”

“Hasn't Henry been spending most of his time with Regina?”

“He has been with her a lot but we've recently had a conversation with him and Regina and come to the understanding that going forward he's going to be spending a more equal amount of time between the two homes. So he'll be around.” She waited for her mother to smile and after a moment she wasn't disappointed. A grin spread across her face as she allowed herself the joy that her daughter must be feeling. “And you're sure that this is what you want?”

“Of course it is but even if it wasn't they're coming. Ready or not. I guess I just didn't realize how potent Mr. Pirate over there would be.” She glanced over at Killian and was not surprised to see he was blushing slightly and that he was uncomfortably itching the spot behind his ear that she now knew was always sensitive. “Seriously? Big bad pirate is blushing?”

“They're your parents love.”

“What did you think they thought was happening? That I got pregnant by you touching my knee?”

“Of course I knew they understood the logistics of your pregnancy but I never imagined that you'd be so forward in your discussions with them about the matter.”

“They have two children of their own.”

“Aye, but we are unwed.” David and Mary Margaret watched in amusement as Killian and Emma bantered back and forth. Occasionally there were bound to be discrepancies in the way that they saw things, given that they had been raised in two different time periods. Since they started dating though no one had really seen them have a disagreement. If they had them, and they were sure that they did, they did it behind closed doors. As far as the rest of the world was concerned though they were a united front. Completely loyal to each other and always on the same page. As quickly as their bantering started it ended and Emma turned back to look at her father. “So Dad what do you think? You're going to be a grandpa three times over.”

“The more grandchildren to spoil the better. Although it's still strange to look thirty but be a grandfather. Especially since the oldest is a teenager.” They all chuckled at that and some of the tension in the room dissipated. Emma knew that David wouldn't say anything but for some reason Mary Margaret, the queen of happiness, had a hard time being happy for her daughter. She suspected it was lingering resentment over having missed so much of her life but she couldn't be sure. Whatever it was Emma couldn't help but find it a bit annoying. She pushed the emotion down though and focused on the happiness that she was experiencing in nearly every aspect of her life. She wasn't going to allow her mothers tendency to want Emma to be the child that she hadn't gotten to raise to get in the way of that.

 

“Killian, can you come home?”

“Aye love. Is everything alright with you and the babies?”

“Yeah, definitely. I just need you to come home. It's not like the crime is bustling at the station so I think Dad will probably be able to handle it.” He could hear the smile in her voice and the fear that momentarily clutched his heart eased off. “Alright Swan. I'll be right there.” He hit end on the phone and turned to look at David. “You think you can manage alone mate? Emma needs me at home.”

“Place isn't exactly hopping so yeah I think I can probably manage it.” He chuckled as Killian picked up his leather jacket and shrugged it on as he headed out the door. Within minutes he was pulling into the driveway and making his way to the house. As soon as he walked in he called out to her. “Emma? Love, where are you?”

“In here. In the bedroom.” He followed the sound of her voice and was surprised to find her in their room, dressed only in one of his white dress shirts, only partially buttoned, and a pair of black framed glasses he remembered from the box of stuff she had when she was younger. “What's this love?”

“What does it look like pirate?”

“It looks like you're planning on seducing somebody.”

“Well I called you so I guess I'm not just planning on seducing anybody.” He smiled and moved forward to take her in his arms. In the weeks since they had found out that they were going to be having twins he had noticed that she was more amorous than before. Now that the morning sickness was wearing off she was settling into that pregnancy glow that people talked about and he found that he was incredibly attracted to her changing body. The first time that they'd made love after she started showing he had been concerned about the baby. Whether it was okay to be engaging in such intimate behavior. She had gotten on her phone right away and called Whale, nearly embarrassing the life out of him. Moments later though he was assured by a chuckling doctor that he had no reason to worry about their being any ill effects from their lovemaking. Turns out it was a good thing to know since nearly every moment that they'd spent alone together since that point had been spent in various stages of intimacy. On the couch in the living room she was always curled up into his side, as though she couldn't get close enough. In the bug her hand sought out his hook, and even though they weren't touching skin to skin it occurred to him that she was still seeking him out in an intimate manner. It was the bed though where she sought him out most often. The lovemaking varied from tender to frenzied, but he had noticed that the frequency was increasing. After discreetly grabbing “What to Expect When You're Expecting” from the shelves at the library thought he was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't uncommon at this stage of pregnancy for a woman's libido to increase. As he laid her down on the bed he looked down to the woman that he loved, that he was going to be sharing his life with. He had loved before but he had never loved like this. Without a question she was the first, the last, and everything in between. The fact that he could touch her, to love her, was astounding to him and he tried to show her in little ways. He wasn't a romantic man by nature. He didn't recite poetry or bring her flowers every day. It was in the little things that he tried to prove his love. By taking advantage of every quiet moment that they had. At least once a week he brought her breakfast in bed, not because he was trying to be romantic but because he knew that most days she was up at the crack of dawn. Getting to stay in bed a little while longer was a luxury and he didn't want her to feel like she had to get up to prepare breakfast. At then end of the day he frequently found himself at the table, pouring over Henry's school books with him so that Emma could lay on the couch and rest. He wasn't trying to gain favor, just aware that she was carrying his children and she was tired. He didn't need grand gestures to show her how he felt. He hoped that his daily actions showed how loved and appreciated she was. As their passion increased he reminded himself that maybe soon a romantic gesture might be appreciated as well.

 

Killian was almost asleep when he heard Emma speak. She was laying in bed next to him with her head on his shoulder lazily running her fingers through his chest hair. He felt that she was on her way to sleep when he heard a small voice, almost a whisper, come from her. “Do you think I'll be a good mom?” His eyes opened immediately and he turned his head to look down at her. Her face was pensive and she bit her bottom lip, waiting for his response. “Why would you ask me that Swan? You're a tremendous mother.”

“To a teenager and sometimes I feel like I'm completely bumbling that too.”

“Let me assure you you're not.”

“Come on. I know that sometimes you think that I don't do things right.”

“I'll admit to thinking that at times you're a little to lenient. That you let the boy make to many decisions. But you weren't with him for the first ten years of his life and in some respects you most likely feel like you're in competition with Regina, who has her own reason for being overly lenient with the lad. But you are an amazing mother.”

“But what if I'm not with the babies. I'm not familiar with how to take care of a baby.”

“I know that you've been reading up love and you're great with your baby brother. You'll be just as good with our babies.” She took a deep breathe and stayed quiet for a moment. He knew her fears. He had them too. They were both adventure seekers but more than that they had both spent most of their lives alone. He had had Liam until he was in his early twenties but his mother had died long before that and his father had left even before that. Emma had had even less than that. Group homes and foster homes. Abandonment and isolation. Neither of them had ever had a real family that they could depend on and now they were about to have a family of their own. “I don't know how to do this Killian. I've loved watching you experience my pregnancy but parts of it are a first for me too. I've never before gone through a pregnancy knowing that when it's over I'm going to get to hold my child in my arm. What kind of mother am I going to be when after my last pregnancy I was able to let go of my child? Give him to strangers.” He heard the truth in her fear. She was afraid that somehow the fact that she was able to give Henry up meant that somehow she didn't love as fully as a mother should. “My love I have watched you with Henry. I have watched you at his door at night, watching him as he sleeps. I have watched you brush his hair off a fevered head, waiting for his health to be restored. On a larger scale I have watched you battle any number of creatures to keep him safe. When he found you and brought you to this town you were simply returning him to Regina but when you questioned his safety you stayed, as a mother would. You may have missed the first ten years of his life love, by no fault of your own, but you have taken every opportunity since he found you to build that relationship that you lacked with your own parents. Don't question your ability to be a great mother Swan. I don't. Not for an instant.” She looked at him, love radiating in her eyes, but he stil saw the question there. “What is it Emma? What can't you move past?”

“I'm just concerned about how quick it is. I mean yeah we've been together for a while now but we had only been really truly together for a short time before I got pregnant. We've barely had time to be a couple and now we're facing sleepless nights and crying babies and I'm just scared of what it could do to us.”

“It won't do anything to us love. I am perfectly ready for those sleepless nights. And I can't wait to soothe our crying children. Will things change? I'm sure they will. But that doesn't mean that we're going to lose anything. If anything I think that it's going to bring us closer. There's going to be tough days for certain but we'll get through them. I spent three hundred years searching for vengeance Emma. Only to realize that I was just searching for love and I found it with you. I didn't just search for you though. I didn't know it but I was searching for this. I was searching for home and family. You, Henry, and now our babies. I could never get tired enough to take that for granted. You needn't worry love. We're going to do just fine with this if we depend on each other to get through.” Her fingers started moving in his chest hair again and she stretched out even more next to him, drawing closer to his body. As she drifted off to sleep he heard her whisper, “When you say it I almost believe it.” He lay there with his arms around her, feeling her belly full of the proof of their love pressed up against him, and wondered how it was possible that a former pirate had ever turned his life around enough to deserve all of this. 


	11. Chapter 11

        

Emma woke from her a sound sleep, a sleep that frequently evaded her these days, to a hushed sound next to her. She was about to speak when she recognized the sound as Killian's voice. She kept her eyes closed and felt his hand slide over the swell of her stomach. “Hello there little ones. It's your daddy.” He paused and she heard the slight tremor in his voice. “We have to be quiet because your mama is sleeping. She does it so fitfully these days. She doesn't talk about it much but I know that she's scared. I know because so am I. Don't get me wrong. I love you so much more than you could ever know. Both of you but I never had much of a family loves. My mother was gone, my father left. When I lost your uncle I thought that I would never have family again. I thought that I would be alone until the ends of time. There was a time when I didn't care if I lived or die because I had nothing to live for. Now though everything has been changed.” He paused, taking a breath as his thumb idly stroked her extended stomach. She was growing every day. While at times he knew that she struggled with the change in her body he had never seen anything more beautiful. She caught him looking at her from time to time and any doubt she had that she was still attractive was snuffed out. There was an intensity in his gaze that took her breath away. It had been there even before her pregnancy but now there was almost a possessiveness in it. A look that told her that she belonged to him and that he belonged to her. “Now I have everything to live for. Your father used to be a villain. I can't hide that from you. I won't. Realistically in this land I wouldn't be able to if I tried. I've no doubt that you'll be voracious readers and the library houses all of our tales. But please understand this loves. No matter who people may say that I was that is not who I am. Who I am is your father. A man who loves your mother and your brother. A man that loves you with all I have and all I am.” Killian looked up when he felt fingers running through his hair and saw Emma staring down at him, a single tear running down her cheek. “Love? Everything all right?”

“Yeah.” She raised her eyebrows and tried to reassure him with a smile. “You're crying.”

“I'm just in awe, that's all.” His expression remained blank, clearly not understanding what she saying. She moved her hand down to her stomach, following his example. “Hey guys. It's your mama. Do you know that you have an amazing daddy?” She raised her other hand, the one that had been laying between them on the bed, and placed it along his cheek. “You two may not realize how rare he is now but you will. You will understand it every day when he makes it a point to lift you to the sky. To tell you how much he loves you and how proud he is of you.”

“Emma, that's just what a father does. It's nothing extraordinary.”

“What is extraordinary is that I know why you'll do these things.”

“Because they're my children.”

“You more than anyone Killian knows that just because someone is a father doesn't mean that those things will be done. My father couldn't, your father didn't. Neal wasn't able to for Henry. It's not like having a father to be what a father should be is all that common around here. Don't downplay your importance Killian. Henry loves you. You're like a father to him. You make it a point to be like a father to him. I may not always seem like I'm completely open to your help in parenting him. I never had parents and other than Regina I've never had a co-parent. But I love it when you step in with Henry. You have a perspective that I don't. A guys perspective I guess and you're going to be amazing with our babies. I can tell already. I'm so excited to watch you with them.” He grinned the grin that he reserved for quiet moments alone with her before letting his hand fall down to her stomach again. He never got enough of touching it. It wasn't because that was his child in there. He was sure that even if it was someone else's child the wonder would still be there. It wasn't a demonstration of his manhood and virility. He wasn't insecure. He didn't need her to have his children to feel like a man. As he felt her growing belly though he was struck, as he often was, by the fact that they had created these lives. It wasn't a quick one night stand. It was their love. They had waited to be together until they were sure about their feelings, although the words didn't come until much later. Still they had waited until they were certain. These babies were a product of that certainty and he felt a certain hope anchored in them. The knowledge that their love would carry on, long after they were gone. He felt something against his hand but he assumed that Emma had just shifted. Until she gasped. “Killian, did you feel that?”

“I felt something love but I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling.” She took his hand and splayed it out over her belly laughing. “Come on little ones. Do it again. Your daddy wants to feel you.” They waited and waited but the feeling didn't come again immediately. “Apparently your children are stubborn Swan.”

“Oh my children huh? They're mine when they're disobedient?”

“Of course love. I am much to pliable to be disobedient.”

“I can think of a number of times when you were disobedient.”

“Such as?”

“I believe after our first kiss I told you that it was going to be a one time thing. Yet here we are, pregnant with twins.”

“Well you make an interesting point, except that you initiated our second kiss. In the enchanted forest. And when you found out I gave up my ship for you.”

“I did not. You did. When you came to find me in New York you kissed me. That was our second kiss.”

“I wasn't trying to be disobedient love. I was just hoping that a true love's kiss would bring back your memories.” She smiled and stroked his cheek. “True love's kiss doesn't work on memory loss Killian.”

“Aye. So perhaps our love is true after all.” She gasped again and this time he very clearly felt a kick strike his hand. He lifted her shirt and saw her belly move as she chuckled at the sensations going on inside of her. “These children apparently like the notion of being the product of true love.”

“I guesss so.” He smiled down at her stomach, pressing a kiss on her skin before looking up at her. His breathe caught, as it often did, when he saw the love for him shining in her eyes. The sight of it all was almost more than he could stand. Her long blond hair lay flowing down in front of her and she was leaned against the headboard, her hand on her stomach. But it was her eyes that struck him. Her green eyes were fixed on him and she was an open book. She always had been. From the moment that they met. He had felt it instantly, a kindred spirit. As he had gotten to know her he had seen himself in her. From the sense of feeling abandoned to the desire to preserve herself at any cost. He had been able to climb her walls because he recognized his own walls. He scaled them willingly. It had never been a hardship when she had pushed him away because he was just getting too close to connecting with her. Now looking in her eyes he saw himself reflected back at him again. Love shone there brightly. It was completely. “Emma...”

“Yeah.” She smiled, brushing his hair away from him forehead with her fingers. “Have you thought about what comes next?”

“Of course. Every day. We're going to raise children together. I'm thinking about the future constantly.”

“Our future?”

“Yes. What are you getting at?” Even now he recognized the fear that flickered across her face. Even though he knew that she knew he loved her he was aware that the ghosts of her past would never leave her alone completely. When she didn't completely follow an emotional conversation he knew that the ghosts made their presence known, playing on her insecurities. No doubt those ghosts were now trying to lure her into the false belief that he was trying to leave. “I'm getting at nothing love. You've no need to worry.”

“Well you brought it up so it must be something.”

“I was just overcome for a moment Emma. This life, our love. It's more than I expected and sometimes it's more than I can take in all at once.”  
“Killian, you're kind of frightening me. Are you getting overwhelmed by all this? Because now is a little late to be getting cold feet.”

“I'm overwhelmed love but not in the way that you're thinking. If you're concerned that I'm telling you that I want to leave, or that I don't want the babies nothing could be farther than the truth. I will never leave you. You said once that of course you trust me. So trust me. You will never be alone again. For as long as you allow me to be by your side I will be. I will raise our children with you and I will be the happiest reformed pirate you've ever seen. I am overwhelmed by how much I love you. How much I love Henry and these babies. And I had a question for you. A question that means so much that I don't know how to properly address it.”

“Just ask...” 


	12. Chapter 12

       He was going to ask. She felt certain of it. He was going to ask her to marry him. What other question could have him so nervous? For just a moment she felt as though she wanted to run. To get up from the bed and rush out of the room. It was what she had always done. Running at the first sense that things were getting to intense. But that hadn't been her for a long time now. She didn't run when Henry found her. She stayed when she learned she was the savior. She stayed through curse after curse. Her flight instinct had kicked in after New York but her journey to the past with Killian had put an end to that. She told him that she remembered that Storybrooke was home because of her parents but it hadn't been completely the truth. Somehow, from him finding her in New York to following her through time, he had become home to her. It wasn't just staying with her family. It was staying with him. She had never told him because it had never mattered. She had stayed and they had fallen in love. The reasons why she stayed didn't matter. She looked at him sitting next to her on the bed and felt a peace fall over her. If he asked her to marry him it wasn't a chain. It was a bond. A family that she had craved for as long as she'd been alive. She would be his and he would be hers and these children would be theirs. She could handle that. “Killian...”

“Aye love.”

“I said just ask.” She said it tenderly, reassuringly. Hoping that the assurance that her answer would be a positive one would seep through the words. “I want to be a real family. I know that we're a family, no matter what form we come in but I don't want there to be boundaries between us. I want to know that when I say my children it's clear what I'm saying.” Her eyebrows drew together, confusing showing itself on her face. Of course the babies would be his. There was no doubt about that. “Okay. Well you're their father so of course people will understand what you mean.”

“But they won't love. You just did it. Assumed that when I said my children that I meant just the babies. But I didn't. I meant Henry as well. I know that I can't replace Neal. I would never try to. But I'd like to know if it would be okay for me to formally adopt him.” She had thought that the words will you marry me were the words that would mean the most to her but she was wrong. It mean far more to hear him asking to adopt Henry. To make him his own. She sat herself up in the bed and drew his hook onto her leg. “I can't tell you how much it means to me that you asked me that.”

“So is that a yes then? You'll let me ask Henry if he'd allow me to be his father?”

“If I could I would but the situation with Regina is complicated. I'm his mother and because of, well reasons, Regina splits time with Henry with me. But according to the law Regina is his mother. She's given me guardianship of him so that I can take care of medical issues but according to the state Regina is his mother. So unless you want to be listed as a co-parent with Regina having you adopt Henry probably won't be possible.” He looked like he was thinking about. His head tilted to the side and he had a perplexed expression on his face. “I want to be Henry's father but I don't want to be a co-parent with anyone but you.”

“Can I ask you why this is so important to you? I mean you were willing to be a father figure to Neal without becoming his father. I love that you want this but I'm just curious what prompted it.”

“I don't want Henry to feel like he's living on the outside of our family. I watch you. You have your family and they're home but I can sense that you feel outside of it somehow. It's been better since our journey to the Enchanted Forest but it's still there. Those moments when your parents are excited over something your brother has done and you feel like you're not their child. Moments when you watch Henry and Regina. I can see that you wish that you didn't have to share your child. I don't want that for Henry. I want him to feel fully a part of our family.”

“Do you know how much I love you? I mean do you have any idea?” He smiled and pulled her next to him on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders. “I think I have an idea.” He looked down at her stomach and nodded. “I mean that makes it pretty obvious.”

“Like pregnancy can't happen without love? These babies are a product are our love but they're not a demonstration of it. But I still hope that you can tell how much I love you.”

“I do. You show me every day.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek before bounding out of bed. “Get up love. I have something I want to do.”

“Well you've never needed to get me out of bed to do that.” He smirked at her and said, “That will come later love. But there's other things to attend to first.

 

         Half an hour later she had changed into a pair of black maternity leggings, an over-sized cream colored cable knit sweater, and a pair of her black motorcycle boots. It wasn't a dressy outfit but since he wouldn't tell her where they were going she figured that she would dress for comfort. He liked her best like this anyways. Hair piled messily on top of her head, just a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. That was when he found her most beautiful. “Are you going to tell me where we're going?”

“No.” His response was simple and she knew that she was likely not going to get anything more out of him. As always he was dressed in a pair of black jean, a black t-shirt, and his black leather jacket. She was going to get no indication about where they were going through his wardrobe. “Ready love?”

“I guess I am.” He took her hand and led her out the door. They walked the block around the property to a path that led into the woods. “So you decided to take your pregnant girlfriend on a hike? I'm not exactly carrying no extra weight there Killian.” Without warning he picked her up, effortlessly, in his arms. “Put me down. You're going to hurt yourself.”

“I've carried rum barrels heavier than you.” She smiled to herself, remembering the last time she had heard those words from his mouth. It had been when they were in the enchanted forest and she was trying to distract his past self from finding his present self. “You know you've said that to me before?”

“I have not love. You rarely allow me the opportunity to carry you, unless you're asleep.”

“But you have.” He carried her a ways further until they reached what appeared to be a camp site. She didn't know when it could have been set up but it looked durable enough that it could have been there for a while. He set her down on a log near the beginnings of a fire and set to the task of building up the blaze. “So tell me then love. When did I say that to you?”

“When we were in the Enchanted Forest. Although it wasn't really you. It was past you. I had to play drunk to try and stall him and he just picked me up like I was nothing.” As it always did when she mentioned the past version of him his jaw clenched and she could see the muscle in his cheek flexing. Despite the fact that he was here with her now and they were about to have two children together he was still adorably jealous of the past version of him. It didn't matter how many times she told him that the kiss wasn't even good (which was a lie) or that it was seeing him in the past that helped her appreciate him in the present he still insisted on chafing at the notion of her kissing past Hook. “Well you weren't carrying our children then love.”

“Are you calling me fat or calling past you weak?” He chuckled at the way that she put a stop to his line of thought. There was no good way to answer that. “So are you going to tell me what we're doing here Killian or am I going to have to assume that we're camping.”

“We are glamping, as it is called in this land.” She about burst out in laughter when she heard her rough and rugged pirate captain use the word glamping. “How do you know about glamping?”

“The magic box in the library. Belle helped me to use it and she thought you might enjoy it more than typical camping. I would imagine that sleeping on the ground would be difficult for you in your current state.”

“Yes it would.” She got up from the log and opened the flap to the tent. Her breathe caught at what she saw. A bed was placed on a rug in the middle of the tent, and a gray comforter with red pillows were placed on it. A white chandelier was handing from the ceiling and there were end tables on either side of the bed. It rivaled their bedroom at home for luxury. There were fairy lights strewn from wall to wall of the tent, and she knew when they were all aglow that it would be absolutely breathtaking. “Killian, this is amazing.” She felt him come up behind her and put his arms around her waist setting on her stomach. Almost as a reflex the babies kicked, making their presence known. “Don't worry little loves. Daddy knows you're there.” She was grateful that he couldn't see her face as a tear made its way past her eye and slid down her cheek. Even though she knew that pregnancy hormones were ridiculous she still hated crying in front of him. “Why did you do this?”

“Because I read in one of those pregnancy books of yours that it's important for the parents to take time to date, especially during the later stages of the pregnancy because one the babies come there's not going to be as much time for it. This pregnancy hasn't been easy for you Swan. Your mom has been supportive but distant and Regina has been an issue at times. I just wanted you to be able to take some time, with me, to enjoy ourselves. She noticed for the first time that there was other stuff around the campsite, clearly present to make this more comfortable for her. A bench was sitting on the other side of the fire, big enough for her and Killian to curl up together on and there were sticks sitting next each side for roasting marshmallows. Her favorite oversized blanket was folded and sitting on the bench, just waiting for them to curl up next to the fire. Tears once again threatened to spill over when she looked around the site. She could see the water from the campsite and could hear the waves lapping against the shore. The fact that they were just a few minutes from their

house didn't escape her attention but she didn't care. Here with him she felt as though it were a world away. Her life as the savior, the burden of always having to be the one to save them. It all slipped away as she watched her pirate stoking the fire, building it up. “This is amazing Killian. I can't believe that you did all this.”

“Why wouldn't I? I love you and sometimes time alone together is all too limited.” They sat on the bench near the fire and she curled up next to him, with her feet on the bench. With her head resting on his shoulder they sat in comfortable silence listening to waves and the crickets, alternating in a rhythm that only nature could compose. The sun began setting and the glow of the campfire set a romantic glow over the site. “I have a confession.”

“Oh do you now love? Well I am all ears.”

“Earlier when you said you wanted to ask me a question...,” she paused, wondering if she was making the wrong choice in disclosing her thoughts from earlier. She wanted to marry him but she didn't want him to hear what she thought and then ask her because he felt like he was obligated. He was always trying to make her happy and she didn't want this to be one of those times. “Yeah...what about earlier?”

“I didn't think that was going to be the question you asked me.”

“I wouldn't assume it would be. I don't blame you at all for not reading my thoughts.”

“I thought I knew what you were going to ask. I mean, I was wrong. But I thought that I knew.”

“So if you thought you knew and you didn't think it was going to be that what did you think I was going to ask.”

“I'll only tell you if you promise me something.”

“Anything love.”

“If I tell you you can't ask me the question I thought you were going to ask me. I mean you can ask me another time but you can't ask me tonight.”

“I promise. So perhaps now you can tell me the question you thought that I was going to ask so that we don't have to continue this word game that we've started.” She chuckled, hesitating at the thought of sharing her embarrassing assumption from earlier. “When you said that you wanted to ask me a question, after the moment that we'd just had, I...I thought that you were going to ask me to marry you.” She was torn between wanting to look at him to gauge his response and wanting to avert her eyes at any cost. The desire to see his face, to read what he felt, won out and she looked up at him from underneath her eyebrows. “Emma, I...”

“No, I mean...it's okay.”

“Please love. Let me say what I need to say.”

“Okay.”

“It's not that I don't want to marry you love. Of course I do. However I've felt very strongly since we got pregnant so quickly that I wanted to take that next stage slowly. I don't want to speed the time line of our romance up simply because we're having a child together.”

“Isn't everything sped up with us? We've only been together for seven months and already we're living together and pregnant.”

“That's exactly it. Everything has happened so quickly. You know that when you first got pregnant I was hesitant because of how quickly it happened. I didn't want to miss our courtship and to some degree we did. We got pregnant and settled into a life together with little more than one date. Everything has happened at such a fast pace. You forget sometimes that I come from another time, another realm. There are different protocols in my land. While I much prefer the protocols of this land it is still a bit of a challenge for me to keep up at times. When I marry you Emma, because I truly believe I will, I want no doubt in your mind that I am marrying you because I love you. Not because you're having my children, not being you're the mother of my children, and not because we live together. Whether there's a piece of paper binding us or not I am yours and I believe that you are mine. We are family even if it's not in the most traditional sense of the word. I love you Emma and I believe that that's enough for now. Whether you have the title of wife or not I get the privilege of waking with you, of going to sleep with you, I'm going to have the privilege of raising our children with you. All three of them. You are my wife in every way that counts. Every way that matters. When you don't see it coming I will ask you to make it official. But I don't want it to be for any other reason than I love you.” The tears that she generally tried to keep under wraps flowed unhindered down her cheeks. She was not ashamed for him to see them this time. She didn't know how he had managed to make not proposing so romantic but he did. “I understand and I appreciate that. That you want me to know that it's only me you want and not the role that I have. Had you asked me though Killian I hope you know that I would have said yes and I would have said yes because I love you. I never considered the thought that you would be asking for another reason. But I'm glad that you want to wait a bit. You make a good point that we barely dated. We just jumped into domestic life.”

“I want this for us Emma. Spontaneous nights camping outside, going to the movies, spending time just you and me. I love our domestic life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wouldn't change the babies or moving in together or a single second of our life. But I want more of this. Just you and me.” His hand moved to her jaw and his thumb brushed the apple of her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. “I want to woo you. To sweep you off your feet. Just because you're not in the enchanted forest doesn't mean that you're not a princess and that you shouldn't be courted as one.” Despite the intensity of the moment, and the electricity between them was crackling in the air, she couldn't help but giggle. “Did you just say you want to court me? That you want to woo me?”

“Aye.”

“You are so old school Captain Jones.”

“Sometimes the old fashioned ways are the best ways Swan.” As his thumb continued to caress her cheek she couldn't find her it in her to argue with him. It was true. She wanted the fairy tale. She never had before but with him she did. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his own. The kiss was feather light and secretly those were her favorite. The passion was great but these feather soft kisses spoke to something deeper. Longer lasting. The kiss intensified and she felt the passion that she loved growing. She hoped that it would always be like this. The way that he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. The way he knew exactly what to say and do to make her feel like she was the most precious thing in his world. She could do this forever. She wanted to. As they moved to the tent to take advantage of the king size bed that was placed in the center she remembered the words that he had just said. That he would make her his wife, and it would only be because he loved her. 


	13. Chapter 13

*** This is probably a short chapter. This story is starting to be a pain. I had intended for it to be longer but I think I'm going to start wrapping it up. My muse seems to have skipped out on me, particularly with regards to this story. And the Emma pregnant story has been done to death. Lol.

"Killian Jones, if you're not out here in the next two minutes Henry and I are leaving without you." It was mere moments before he rounded the corner, attempting to put his boot on while walking. It was a feat to behold given that he was trying to use his hooked hand to put the boot on. "Aye love. I'm coming." She laughed a bit and said, "Okay. Stop. Just sit down and put your boot on. But then we have got to go. We told Mom and Dad that we'd be there at five o'clock and it's already five minutes to five."

"Well the party can't start without us love."

"Not a party. A small gathering."

"At Granny's with several people that we care about in attendance so that we can celebrate learning the genders of our children."

"Okay, so a party. But that's still no reason for us to be rude and arrive late."

"You're quite pregnant Swan. I don't think anyone will fault us for being a little bit behind schedule."

"Woah there buddy. I'm not the one that's slowing us down. Your quite pregnant girlfriend is sitting by the door waiting for you and Henry has already gone out to the bug. I will not hesitate to tell them that the reason we were late is because big bad fearsome Captain Hook had to take longer than me to primp for the gathering." Having finished putting his boot on he got out of the chair and made his way over to Emma, clasping his hands together behind her back. "Not all of us can be so bloody gorgeous all the time Swan." She grinned and said, "That's true." As she spoke she grabbed his hand and led him to the bug.

They still hadn't told most of the town that she was having twins. Just her parents, Henry, and Regina really. The rest of them were going to be let in on that little season this evening. So when they gathered for the short social gathering that Mary Margaret had insisted on arranging they knew that it was going to be night of high emotions. For that reason, this time, Regina had not been invited to the get together. Henry had been upset at first but tensions between Emma and Regina had been building and she felt it was important to put the focus on her own family. So helping Regina through the hard time she was having had taken a backseat. At nearly six months along staying calm was crucial and constantly fighting with Regina was not a calming experience. However as they pulled up in front of Granny's Regina was the first person that they saw. Henry jumped out of the bug, running to his mother. "Mom, I thought we talked about you coming a little bit later."

"It's still a public place Henry. I wanted dinner and from my understanding the diner hasn't been closed for a special occasion." Emma approached Henry, one hand looped through Killian's arm and the other resting on her expanded stomach. "Regina. Since you're here why don't you join us. You and Henry go ahead and go on in."

"Thank you Emma. I appreciate that." She put her arm around Henry's shoulder as she steered Henry towards the door. She turned to Killian and looked at him expectantly. "Are you going to say something Killian or are you just going to grit your teeth all night."

"I don't know what you mean Swan." There was a terseness in his tone that she was not used to, particularly directed towards her. "I mean I can tell you're upset so you might as well come out with it instead of acting like a brooding pirate."

"Well I am a brooding pirate, even though people tend to forget. I'm not as forgiving of Regina as you and your family are Emma. I tolerate her for your sake and for Henry's but I do not have the same desire to foster a relationship with her as you do."

"I have to have a relationship with her Killian. She's Henry's mother too and we have to get along. I can't have you gritting your teeth and clenching your jaw every time we see her."

"What were we coming here to do Swan?"

"We were telling our family and friends about the gender of our babies."

"And what are we doing instead?"

"Well currently we're standing outside having a pointless argument about Regina."

"Do you not see the issue there?"

"I guess I don't Killian. Why don't you tell me." He looked at her and he could read the frustration on her face. For a moment he questioned the decision to even bring up his issues with Regina but he had stayed quiet for long enough. "The problem is Swan that she knew what we were doing here tonight. She knew that we had not invited her. Would it have been so hard for her to stay home and allow us this moment?"

"She doesn't have a family besides us Killian."

"She has Henry. How does she get to make a family out of her victims Emma. She ripped you from yours and you all just invite her into yours though as though she's entitled to a place in it. Henry is her son and I would never express my feelings to him but to you, since you are my family, I feel that it's only fair that I share with you how frustrating it is to watch people bending over backwards to make sure that she's alright."

"She's had a hard life Killian."

"Harder than you? Harder than your mother? Than Henry? Because she is the one that created the hard lives that you all lived through. Yet I don't see all of you running around stealing hearts and murdering people."

"You knew Cora. You worked for her."

"Aye, I did. She was a horrible woman but she didn't pretend to be what she wasn't. She didn't parade around and play victim. She knew that she had traded love for power and she didn't act like someone had taken it from her."

"I would have thought that you, of all people, would understand Regina. Would empathize with her. You were a villain too."

"Aye. I was. But I never pretend that I wasn't. I don't hush people who talk about the things that I did when I was at my worst. I don't roll my eyes and throw harsh comments their way because they hurt my feelings. I did what I did and people get to be angry at me for it."

"Okay, I see your point. But why tonight? Why bring it up tonight?"

"Because she crashed our party love. This night was supposed to be about us. This night was supposed to be about us sharing our good news with the people that we care about. But instead we have to balance everything around Regina now. Can't be too happy. I mean you do recall the way she behaved when she found out that we were going to have the babies?"

"Yeah, I do. But she's here and we're just prolonging things and giving her power by standing out here and talking about her. I agree that she is getting off rather lightly for the things she's done but we're not going to fix them or hash it all out tonight. So let's go inside and share our good news as planned. She can only ruin our evening if we let her. " He smiled but the light didn't completely reach his eyes. Regina had become a small point of contention between them, only because he felt like the amount of time that was put into making Regina happy was exorbitant. She truly could see his point but she wanted things to be peaceful between her and Regina for Henry's sake. She was trying to do what seemed to be her lot in life. Keep the peace. She took his hand in hers and led him into the diner.

When they entered every head in the place turned and all eyes were on them. Emma placed her hand on her stomach and looked to Killian to start their impromptu gathering. It was supposed to be just a few people but as they expected most of the town had ended up gathering for their big announcement. "Okay. Well we just wanted to see the lot of you for dinner. I don't know what everyone is looking so serious about." Laughter rang out about the room for a moment before they again looked expectantly at the couple. Killian led them to the table where the Charmings were sitting and turned back to the crowd. "So the real reason that Emma and I called you and asked you to come here was to give you some news." His eyes panned to Emma and the softening was unmistakable. He hated giving speeches but she had conceded this moment to him, allowing him to take the lead. "We are going to reveal the gender of our child. I was surprised to find that knowing was something that we could do in this land and I'm thrilled. What was also surprising to me is how big of a deal telling people what the gender is going to be is in this land. So in the spirit of being a modern man, and to make my beautiful Emma happy, we've invited you here to be witness the occasion. Emma and I have a balloon and when we blow it up you'll know the gender." They turned around and he pulled out a blue balloon and blew it up. They turned back to the crowd and revealed it to the room. Mary Margaret was the first to speak. "A boy. You're going to have another boy. Emma I am so happy for you."

For the first time since the announcement of her pregnancy Emma actually felt that her mother was being honest with her, and was truly happy. As the crowd moved forward to hug Emma Killian took a step back, turning to blow up a second balloon. As soon as she saw that he had gotten it blown up she reached out her hand to him and moved him back to her side, despite the crowd of well wishers. He lifted the balloon and across the room confusion seemed to be on all of their faces. The balloon was pink and Emma's smile grew as her mother realized what was being said. She had known that Emma was having twins but the knowledge that she was going to have a granddaughter did something very specific to her. It was almost like she was getting a second chance with Emma. She could dress her up and brush her hair, and teach her about what it meant to be royalty. It wouldn't be exactly the same but it would fill a void that she rarely allowed herself to acknowledge. For the rest of the room though, with a few exceptions, the pink balloon was very confusing. "As you can see Killian and I have blown up a pink balloon and a blue balloon. The reason for this...," she stopped as a grin that would melt the hardest heart spread across her face, "is that we're having twins." A roar went across the room as everyone shouted and rushed even closer to offer hugs and congratulations. Person after person made their way to the them. It wasn't until Regina stood in front of Emma that the noise level lowered and the room seemed to still. No one had forgotten the outburst from when Emma first announced that she was pregnant and a few knew that Regina hadn't been invited to participate in that evenings activities. It was only a moment that time stopped before Regina reached out and embraced Emma. "Congratulations Emma. I know you'll be great with these new babies. You've definitely been great with the first." The corner of Emma's mouth turned up, acknowledging the compliment that Regina had just given her. Before she could speak though Regina turned to Killian. For the most part they didn't have much to do with each other, neither really liking the other. Now though they shared family and for Henry and Emma it was getting tense to have to sift through the animosity. It was more Killian's animosity for Regina, having fought hard for his redemption and he found him frustrated by the fact that she seemed to want hers handed to her. "Killian, I wanted to say a few things to you." He didn't speak, simply clenched his jaw and nodded his head. He was not going to tell her no here. He would stand and he would listen to whatever she had to throw at him, even If he really wanted to just walk away. "I haven't been fair to you, and to a lot of people. There's a small number of people in this town that are willing to call me on my crap and you're one of them. I haven't thanked you in the past because who really ever is thankfully for someone putting them in their place as it happens. But I want to thank you now. I've watched my son learn from you. You are great with him and I've never thanked you. I know that you do it for Emma but he is my son too and he's benefiting from you in ways that I never imagined. He's learning how to be a man because he's around one. And he's becoming a good man because he's around one. He's told me how insistent you are that he be a part of your life with Emma. That you're not content to simply be him mothers partner, but that you want to be father as much as you can. Even Emma has mentioned to me on occasion how important it is to you that you are not just some person in his life. My son is benefiting and I cannot thank you enough. I've done a lot wrong in my life that I need to apologize for, and it won't all start here and now. But I wanted you to know that you're much appreciated and you're going to be a great father. In every respect that truly matters you already are." She nodded in acknowledgment that she was done speaking and then bit her lip looking down at her feet.

"Thank you Regina. I truly appreciate your kind words." He wasn't one for long speeches but he recognized the significance of what had just occurred. She had made a gesture, and he felt a strong desire to reciprocate. "I call you on your crap because I can see the potential there Regina. It's never intended to be malicious. We are, after all, family." She looks up and smiles sadly. She liked being a part of Emma's extended family, the family that included Hook and the Charmings, but it was still fairly recently that she had imagined her own family. Her own happy ending. It still stung a bit that Emma had the life she wanted but as she looked at Killian, who had turned back to Emma, placing his hand on her expanding stomach with a grin that she was certain could light up the night sky she felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long time come over her. After all if one reformed villain could get his happily ever after who was to say that if she worked hard at it she couldn't get her own, and truly deserve it.

**As always follow/faves are appreciated and I really love getting reviews. I love knowing if people are enjoying the stories or not. It really helps get the creative juices flowing.**


	14. Chapter 14

*** Once I started writing this chapter it came to me pretty quickly. I hope everyone enjoys it. There will only be one more chapter after this to wrap everything up. It'll probably be pretty short. I've got one other story that is in progress and I've recently started writing a third but I'm going to have more of it written before I start posting it so that I don't have long waits between updates. Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy.

       The next few months flew by in the Swan- Jones household and before they knew it Emma's due date was upon them. She was more than ready for her children to make their appearance. Despite having enjoyed her pregnancy to the best of her ability she was tired of feeling a million different feelings a day and she was more than ready to see her feet again. More than anything else though she was ready to hold her children in her arms. She could sense the day approaching quickly and she was terrified that they wouldn't get everything done in time. She would never forget the day that she came home and found her prirate boyfriend and her prince father building a wall in the upstairs of the house to build a nursery for the babies. Since then they had finished the room and it was decorated to the nines. On the boys side of the room it was all anchors and pirate themed. On the girls side of the room it was all princesses and unicorns. The perfect combinations of their worlds merged into one space. She had come home one night from the office, tired and more than ready for bed, to find Killian sitting in there in the rocking chair reading a Dr. Seuss book. As tired as she was she stood in the doorway gazing at him, her hand caressing her ever expanding stomach, wondering how it was that she had gotten so lucky. He didn't notice her for a moment but when he did he lay the book on the floor and gestured for her to come and take a seat on his lap. As she lowered herself she found herself chuckling. "What's so funny love?"

"Just think of how far we've come. From a knife to your throat the first time we met to me now being pregnant with our twins. It just sounds like such an unlikely turn of events."

"Sounds like destiny to me Swan." She nodded and she put her arms around his neck. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"Please. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you."

"Maybe when we first met but I am definitely bigger than the rum barrels now."

"You're not supposed to be small love. You're carrying life in you. The bigger you are the healthier our babes are. If you were smaller I would be concerned." She had smiled and cuddled in closer to him. Those were days that stood out to her. They weren't big moments but they were happy moments. One night, at about thirty weeks, he had surprised her by making a fort of blankets over the couch in the living room with lights strung up on the inside and the TV inside as well. He made sure that there were supporting beams so that she wouldn't have to bend low to get in and stocked it with her favorite DVD's and treats. That had been a glorious night. He had made sure that there were many of them during the course of her pregnancy. Nights dancing on the beach in the moonlight, playing cards with her parents and Henry, and seemingly endless nights of him making her feel like the most cherished woman in the world. She had never experienced such devotion before and now with the birth of their children just days away she couldn't wait to give him this gift. Loving him had opened her up to things she thought she had forgotten how to feel, things she hadn't even really known she still wanted to feel. She had never dreamed that she would be in such a place feeling the way she did now. As she reflected she felt a kick and smoothed her hand over her stomach. "Ssshhhh little one. Mama's here. Everything is fine." The neck kick was more aggressive. It was reminiscent of when she had had braxton hicks contractions a few weeks before. Her and Killian had been laying in bed and all of a sudden she had had a sharp pain, which continued periodically for the next couple hours. The pains would come and go but after a trip to see Dr. Whale she had been assured that it was just false labor and that the pains would cease after a short time. Now she seemed to be experiencing those same pains again but this time more intense. She walked, more like waddled, to the chair in the nursery before a massive pain hit. "Killian...Killian. I need you." In an instant she heard his footsteps racing up the stairs. "What is it love? Is something wrong with the babies?"

"If you think that them being born is something wrong then yes."

"You think it's time? You don't think it's false labor this time?"

"No, I think this is real this time. It feels different from before. Can you grab the bag that we put together and we'll head to the hospital? I know that it can take a long time for the babies to be born but I'd feel better if we were in the hospital with Dr. Whale guiding us through the process."

"Of course love." He gathered all the things that they had put aside for this moment and hurried her to the car. She was certain that he had never driven faster than he did at this moment and she was very grateful that they had had the forethought to make sure that he knew how to drive her bug so that when the time came he could take her to the hospital himself. After a short drive they arrived at the hospital and after parking he came around to her side of the car and helped her out. Walking to the front desk he asked for Dr. Whale and got all checked in. "Killian, please call my parents and Henry. I want them to be here."

"Of course love." He took out his cell phone and began to dial Mary Margaret's number. It rang a couple of times and finally she answered the phone. "Killian, it's good to hear from you. How's Emma today?"

"Well she's fine except for the fact that she's in labor. She finds it to be a bit painful."  
"Oh my gosh Killian. She's in labor? How far along? How dilated is she?"

"We just got here to the hospital. The pains started a couple of hours ago and they've picked up in frequency. We've not seen Dr. Whae yet so we're not sure how far dilated she is but she's requested that you and David come to the hospital. She'd also like it if you'd stop by Regina's and pick up Henry."

"Of course. We'll be there in about half an hour. Give Emma a kiss for her and let her know that her parents are on the law. We can't wait to meet our grandbabies."

"Thank you your highness."

"At some point Killian I hope that you'll call me Mom."

"Count on it." At that he hung up the phone and turned back to Emma, who was in a wheelchair with a nurse preparing to take her to her private room. "Killian are they on their way?"

"Yes. They're going to stop and get Henry then they'll be on their way." Emma smiled as she was taken down the hallway, momentarily forgetting that the hard part was coming.

* * *

 

       "Ouch. Oh my gosh. Ouch. You have got to be kidding me." Emma squeezed Killian's good hand so hard that he was unsure whether or not he would ever be able to use it again. Despite his urge to ask her to let up on the grip a little bit he stayed quiet, knowing that her pain at the moment far outweighed any apin that he might have been feeling. "Killian, Killian, I don't know if I can do this. It hurts so bad and I'm so tired. You have no idea."

"Love if there is anyone in this world that is capable of doing this it's you. You have taken on and defeated much more than this. Ordinary women do this every day and let me tell you, beyond any shadow of a doubt, Emma Swan you are no ordinary woman. You are extraordinary in everything you do and you're going to be extraordinary at this." Even in the midst of her pain she smiled and looked up at him, the pain ceasing momentarily allowing her this moment where she could revel in the love that he had for her. "Killian, marry me."

"What love?"

"Marry me. I want you to marry me."

"Love, we can talk about this later. Perhaps after you've finished bringing life into the world." Another contraction seized her and she felt the breathe leave her body. "Besides shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"I should have known you'd be old fashioned given your age, What are you like three hundred?"

"Curses and Neverland may have given me experience but as you can see I've retained my youthful glow."

"That you have pirate. So what do you say? Marry me?"

"Why are you asking Emma? I know that this is a bad time for a deep conversation but I need to know why you're asking before I give a response." Another contraction hit and in the midst of it she yelled out, "Because I love you you idiot. Why else would I be asking?" He chuckled as he held tighter to her during the contraction, leaning into her body to give her something to push against. "Well if that's the only reason then I guess yeah, I'll marry you." He leaned down to kiss her but the contraction hit hard again and Whale spoke from the end of the bed. "It's time Emma. It's gonna be time for you to push now. Ready? One...two...three. Push." She beared down and put all of her effort into the the push that would bring their child into the world. She was rewarded by the sound of a wailing child and Dr. Whale calling out, "It's a boy." In an instant she felt like her world spun off its axis. She was eighteen again, giving birth in a jail cell chained to a bed. "Let me see him Killian. Please...I need to see him. I need to hold him."

"Love the doctor needs to get him cleaned up and you've still got our girl to bring into the world."

"Killian, he's going to need to have his umbilical cord cut. Please, you don't understand. I need to hold him. I need to hold my boy. " Tears filled her eyes and understanding dawned on Killian in an instant. When she gave birth to her first child this was an opportunity denied to her and she wanted to have this moment with her second son. "Whale, Emma would like to hold the baby while you cut the umbilical cord." Whale stood and passed the baby up to her and Emma reached for him, drawing him to her chest despite the mess on him from the birthing process. Whale looked at Killian, scissors in hand. "Do you want to cut the cord Killian?"

"I can do that?"

"You can do that." Killian looked down at his infant son, wrapped in his fiancee's arms, and felt as though everything in his entire life had led to this exact moment. He took the scissors and cut where Dr. Whale instructed him before turning back to Emma. "He's perfect love."

"Yeah, I think he is. It's too soon to tell who he looks like but I do see that he's got a nice full head of dark hair."

"Aye, that he does. How do you feel love? Our girl should be along any moment. The doctors need to take the lad to get him cleaned up. Perhaps you should rest?"

"I'm fine. Completely in love but fine." He looked down at her and his breathe caught in his throat. She was not done up. Giving birth had taken a toll on her. Her blond hair was matted in curls of sweat around her face which was flushed from the exertion of giving birth but he thought she had never looked lovelier. Her green eyes were lit up with love for their child, and it filled up the room. This was all he could ever want. He had searched for her centuries, endured loss and tragedy, but it brought him here to this moment in this room. "I too am completely in love. And the lad is pretty spectacular as well." He laughed and as she joined him he saw her take a deep intake of breathe. "I think our daughter is ready to join her brother out here in the real world. Can you take him Daddy?" As he reached for his son he was shocked to hear his new moniker come out of her mouth. He had known that he would be a father but he had never considered the impact that being called Dad or Daddy or Father would have on him. The contractions continued to hit, leaving her tired and panting. It seemed their daughter was going to be a bit more difficult than their son, her personality making itself known before she even drew her first breath. Finally after about ten minutes Dr. Whale once again instructed her to push and as before she put all of her strength into doing what she was instructed. Their daughter came into the world on a loud cry, declaring to Storybrooke that a new princess had just been born. "It's a girl." Without being asked Killian reached for her and passed her to Emma, allowing her to take in her daughter. He watched as she grazed her finger across her skin, counting her fingers and her toes. "She's just as perfect Killian."

"Did you think any daughter of ours would be anything less?" She chuckled as she took her in. After a few minutes the nurses came around and took her to get her cleaned up but brought their son back from his first bath. At that moment the doors opened and a flood of family entered. Mary Margaret came to her daughter, embracing her around the newborn. "Was the labor awful?"

"What labor? They're here. It was all completely worth it." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and recognized the new mother glow on her. There would be sleepless nights, sicknesses, and a million other things that would make her question whether or not she had the strength to do this but for now everything was perfect. "So do we have names for my grandchildren? Oh wait, you probably want to wait for the naming ceremony to announce that don't you?"

"Mom, there's not going to be a naming ceremony."

"Emma, I know that it doesn't matter much to you but you are royalty. It couldn't hurt to follow some of our customs could it?"

"I don't know your customs. But it's not my custom to not name my children for days on end so that I can follow customs from a land that I've only ever been to because I got sucked through a portal. Although I will say that it was while we were in the enchanted forest that I realized how much I had come to care for Killian. That I loved him."

"See, it's a place that's special to all of us. Surely we can follow our customs just a little bit."

"No Mom. We're going to name the children here and we're not going to make a big deal out of it. The naming ceremony was fine for you and Dad. It's a part of your life but it's never been a part of mine." The nurse walked in at that moment with their daughter and for the first time the family was all together in one room. "Henry, come up here kid." Henry moved from the corner of the room and took his place next to his mother. Killian, carrying his daughter, walked over to his soon to be step-son and gently laid her in his arms. "This is your sister Henry. I trust you'll protect her with everything you have."

"I will Killian. I promise. No guy is every going to get near her." From across the room David grumbled, "That's what I said about MY daughter." Emma chuckled and looked at her father, who despite his cantankerous comments, had a grin on his face and his eyes locked on his granddaughter. "You are absolutely correct Henry. Between you, her father, and me there's not going to be a boy around that's going to be able to get near her." Henry shifted his sister in his arms and leaned to get a look at his brother. "No, really Mom. Do you guys have names picked out for these guys or are we just going to be calling them little brother and little sister." Killian smiled down at Emma and nodded his affirmation that they should reveal the name of their children. "Well Henry your little sister there is Ella Mae Jones and this little nugget here in my arms is Liam David Jones." David moved forward from his place on the other side of the room, positioning himself next to Emma's head on the side of the bed opposite Henry. He caressed her head and laid a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm honored that you named your son after me Emma. Truly."

"Of course. You're my father. Despite you haven't not been there when I was growing up I know that you would have never chosen for me to grow up the way that I did. Killian may be the man in my life now. Killian, Henry, and now Liam but I never forget that you loved me first. You were the first man in my life. Even in the short few years we've known each other you've taught me what it means to have a father and watching the way that you are with mom has taught me how a man should treat a woman. It's the way that Killian treats me now. So of course I'd want to honor you with my child's name. Mom, I know that we didn't specifically name Ella after you but we had you in mind when we gave her the middle name Mae. We thought it sounded close to Mary."

"Emma, you don't have to name your children after me for me to know that you love me. I already know that but I do appreciate the gesture."

"Killian and I do have one other thing to share with you." She reached for his hand and beamed up at him, an almost angelic glow radiating off of her. This was how life was meant to be. Full of love and joy, not constantly fighting the forces of evil. "We're getting married."

"He finally asked you huh? Your father and I were wondering how long it was going to take for him to get around to that."

"Well, he didn't get around to it. I did."

"You mean you asked him?"

"Why not? I mean this is the modern world isn't it?"

"I suppose. You definitely are the princess of a different kind of kingdom here." They all laughed until Ella started wailing, making her presence known to all. Already she was insistent that her voice be heard. Henry passed Ella back to Killian, taking an extra glance at his sister before turning back to his mother. In her fathers arms the newborn girl calmed, almost immediately. Killian looked down at her, her bald head covered by a pink cap, and felt his heart melt in his chest. This wasn't the first moment he'd seen her. He had felt as though his heart was going to burst then but this moment, when she calmed in his arms, soothed any remaining fears about his ability to be a father. He took a step back from the side of Emma's bed, moving to the other side of the room, and spoke quietly to his infant daughter. "I know you're hungry lass and your Mum will feed you. Your brother is getting a snack now. But while we have a moment I just wanted to thank you. You, your brothers, and your mother are everything I could have ever wanted. There's not a moment of my past that I wouldn't change because if I did I'd run the risk of you not being here." His lips grazed her plump cheek and moisture creeped from the corner of his eye. From across the room Emma watched the exchange between father and daughter silently as her son ate. She knew what he was experiencing to some degree. In a sense they had both been orphans, family not in the cards for them. Now being together, having a family surrounding them, it was a bit overwhelming in the best possible way. As time passed throughout the day people came and went but Killian stayed near Emma and the babies, never letting them out of his sight. Finally, after a very long day, it was just Emma and their children, keeping Killian company in the room. Emma lay sleeping on the bed after the nurses insisted that she take advantage of the round the clock care because sleep would be hard to come by once they went home. In the chair next to her bed Killian slept with Liam on his chest, with his good hand placed carefully on his son's back. He felt every time the infant shifted, a new awareness he had never experienced before. He as a pirate who slept through just about anything yet in just one day he knew that the children crying would always wake him. On the other side of the bed Henry sat with Ella laying in the crook of his arm, looking up at her brother and cooing quietly. He walked soothingly to her, making promises that he would be the best big brother ever. The day had been long, and the days to come would be tiring, but Killian knew that his life had just changed exponentially for the better.

**As always follow/faves are appreciated and I really love getting reviews. I love knowing if people are enjoying the stories or not. It really helps get the creative juices flowing.**


	15. Chapter 15

For the third time that night crying pierced the silence in their bedroom through the baby monitor. Emma moaned as she pushed her hand against Killians back. “You're up slugger. It's your turn.” He groaned a bit but didn't hesitate to put his feet on the floor and head to the nursery. Upon entering he saw his daughter laying in her crib protesting her parents desire to sleep instead of play with her. He walked to the side of her crib and looked down at her. Her expressive eyes looked up at him as his mere presence seemed to calm her a bit. “Well little love. It seems as though you're having a restless night, and looking to share that experience with your mum and dad. Well up you go and we'll see if we can remedy that.” He lifted her into his arms as her crying ceased and she developed a case of the hiccups. He lifted her up to his shoulder and rubbed her back with his good hand, his stump supporting her from below. Moving to the rocking chair he settled them in and leaned his head back against the wood. “ I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho. Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below...” His eyes had closed as he sung the old sea shanty to his enthralled daughter and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard shuffling near the door. “Killian?”

“Aye love?”

“Were you planning on coming back to bed sometime tonight? I don't know if you've noticed but Ella has conked out on her dear old dad.” He looked down at his daughter, sleeping in his arms. “Aye. I guess she has. She's the second loveliest lady to fall asleep in my arms tonight.” Emma smiled and took in the sight of Killian and their little girl, who he more than doted on. “What are you doing up love? I thought the whole purpose of taking turns was so that one or the other could get some rest.”

“Turns out that I've gotten used to having my pirate in bed with me. I was lonesome without you.” After standing up Killian leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips before moving to Ella's crib to lay her down. Sleep was a rarity and although he wouldn't change a moment of the time he had with Emma and the babies it was not something to be wasted. “It makes me happy that you notice when I'm not in our bed.” She came and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I notice everything Killian. I know when you're not in bed, when you're not in the room, when you're not in the house. You fill this place up.” A small smiled played at the corner of his lips listening to her describe how she felt about him. She tried to be more expressive about how she felt and he appreciated it because he knew that it didn't come naturally to her. She was more actions than words. The way that she always made sure that his favorite shows were recorded on the DVR for him and how she spent time with him out on the boat even when he knew there were other things she may prefer to be doing was how she said that she loved him. The words were rare but it made them all the more meaningful. “She's perfect isn't she Killian?”

“Aye love. So is her brother over here.” Hand in hand they moved over to Liam's crib, gazing down at their son. “Did you ever imagine this Killian? Not in the past but with me. I mean is it something you thought about before it happened?”

“I thought of all of it with you Swan. During that year that we were apart I thought of you every day.”

“Well you did promise.” He chuckled in the back of his throat. "Aye, that I did. I've thought of you every day since." His gaze shifted back to their son as he spoke softly. "Now I think of all of you daily. It astounds me the way that you've changed me. You, Henry, the wee ones. How you saved me." 

"We didn't save you Killian. You saved yourself. You wanted to change and you did it. Don't place your redemption on us. Give yourself credit." 

"Emma I was ready and willing to die for my vengeance. The moment I ended the crocodile my life no longer had meaning and I was fine with that. I was okay with a few years of love and nearly three hundred years searching to quench my thirst with vengeance. You may not think you saved me Swan but I assure you you did. You brought me back from the brink." Her head rested on his shoulder and contentment rested on her shoulders. When she was younger, alone and feeling unloved, she never imagined this. A man at her side, a large extended family, and children down the hall. It was all just as much fairy tale as the stories she had heard about her family and friends. Like this they had all turned out to be true. "We have limited time Captain. We should probably get back to bed. You know one of them will be up again shortly." 

    "Aye love. Let's go back to bed." Despite her good intentions she heard innuendo laced in his words and she knew that sleep was the last thing on his mind. 

    Another month passed and everything continued to be blissfully perfect in the Swan-Jones household. Emma went back to work, slowly picking up shifts at the station, while Killian stayed home with the babies. The great thing about living in Storybrooke, a town under a curse, was that it wasn't all that critical to make money since there weren't so many bills to pay. Henry continued to split his time between Emma and Regina, who for the most part stayed away from the each other with the exception of things having to do with Henry. It seemed easier than constantly tip-toeing around each other trying not to create waves. "Emma love can you come to the kitchen please?" She walked into see him and Henry putting the twins into their car seats, and her parents at the door. "What's going on?" 

    "It's a gloriously lovely day today and we have a surprise for you. Your mother is going to stay with you, with instructions from Henry and myself, while your father, Henry and I take the wee ones out for a while. Your mother will bring you to meet us in a couple hours." 

    "Okay. So that's vague. Care to share a few more details." 

    "Unfortunately I don't wish to share more details lass. That would take the surprise out of surprise. You'll know all in just a while." As he made his way across the room to kiss her goodbye a mischievous grin split his face. He took her hands in his own and bent to press a gentle kiss on her lips, a kiss that seemed promise before winking at her and walking out the door with her father, Henry, and Liam in his arms. As soon as the door clicked behind him she turned on her heel to find her mother wearing a huge smile on her face and a look of pure innocence. Not difficult as she was Snow White. Moving to the kitchen table Emma sat wondering what her pirate had in store for her. "We don't have long Emma. We should probably get started." 

    "Started doing what? Seriously please tell me what is going on. I won't tell Killian you told me." 

    "He wants to surprise you Emma. Let him. Trust me men get a less romantic over time. Cherish every minute of the wooing." Emma smiled as she crossed the room to embrace her mother. There had been a distance between them for a long time but she was glad that she was there to give her relationship advice. At times her desire to be in the know about everything robbed her of the opportunity to enjoy the spontaneity of life. Mary Margaret grabbed a large bag that she had put over in the corner of the kitchen and indicated for Emma to follow her to the master bathroom. "I have everything you're going to need in here." Once they got into the bathroom she reached into the bag and pulled out a dress bag, unzipping it as soon as she had it hung on the hook on the back of the door. The dress was short, white, lace, and had cap-sleeves. "Mom that dress is beautiful. So we're dressing up then?" 

     "Killian picked it out. He thought it would suit you." As Emma put the dress on Mary Margaret continued to unload the bag. She passed Emma a pair of navy and white striped heels and then took out a bundle of babies breath. "Emma sit. I want to do your hair."

     "Mom, you don't have to. I don't know what's going on but I'm sure Killian will be pleased with this. I mean the shoes and dress are gorgeous." 

     "Humor me Emma. I missed so much. I never got to help you dress for a prom or a first date. I missed it all."

     "Is this a big moment that you don't want to be missing?"

     "All the moments are big moments when there are so many gone. I don't want to miss the chances that I have with you. I wasn't terribly supportive when you first got pregnant and I regret that. For some reason I wasn't able to see how good Killian is for you. I think somewhere inside of me, in a place I didn't want to recognize, I resented him for taking you so soon after we found you. We had such a short time with you before love found you." 

     "Mom, you didn't lose me."

     "Not in so many words but in the past year you rely on your father and I less. You lean on Killian for strength and support. You draw from him the things that you need to handle being the savior. It's amazing and I'm sorry I saw it as something that was being taken from me. As your mother it's all that I can wish for you but somehow it saddened me that I had so little time being your support system. Will you do something for me Emma? Can you tell me how he makes you feel?"

     "You know I love him. What more do you need to know?"

     "How does he make you feel? Your father makes me feel safe and loved. I know that I've always got someone in my corner. Someone who will always find me so I don't need to be afraid. How does Killian make you feel?" Emma looked at her mother as she brushed her hair, not knowing what to say. Growing up this was a moment she had always dreamed of. Her mother running a brush through her hair, talking with her about boys before a big date. They had missed so much. As Mary Margaret started to wind her fingers through her hair creating a perfect side braid Emma thought about the question she was being asked. "I don't know how to explain it. He makes me feel like anything is possible, which is amazing considering I grew up thinking that everything was impossible. There's a strength and a steadiness that allows me to put down some of the burden that I carry because he takes it from me. Not in a demanding way. He doesn't want to lead. He wants to fight beside me. He sees me as an equal. and I know that everything he does is for me. I'm aware he's still got a dark side but I don't have a single doubt that the only reason he would access it would be to protect me or one of our kids." 

    "I think any parent would tap into the dark side for their kids. I know I would." She smiled at her mother in the mirror as she started placing sprigs of baby's breathe in her hair, gazing adoringly at her daughter. "He would go to the end of the world for me. Or time." 

    "Your dad read that in the book. That 'Prince Charles' told him that about Princess Leia in the Enchanted Forest. But it was you and Hook. Sorry, Killian. It meant a lot to your father. To know that his daughter was in such good hands."

     "Doesn't matter what you call him Mom. I don't care. He doesn't care. He's Hook and he's Killian. Whatever you call him he's still the best man I've ever met." With that final word she looked in the mirror at her mothers finished product. She had applied a nice foundation and blush to her cheeks as well as a burgundy matte lipstick to her lips. "Mom you did a great job."

     "Why thank you. Just give me five minutes to get changed myself and then we'll go."

     "Where?"

     "Ah-ah. You didn't really think that would work did you?" Emma chuckled a little and started moving about the room, putting things in order while her mother got dressed. Within minutes Mary Margaret had changed into a burgundy dress with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt. "Mom you look beautiful but seriously what is going on?" A sigh escaped from Mary Margaret's lips. "Emma, stop please. All will be revealed in time. But we should go. Killian has a surprise for you and I don't want to be late." 

 

    Fifteen minutes later Emma found Killian, her father, Henry, and the twins at the beach near their house. On the sand in front of them was an arbor decorated with ivy, baby's breath, and a ship wheel hanging from the top. The boys were dressed in navy blue suits, and a white shirt open at the collar. Even baby Liam was dressed in a suit. Ella was dressed similar to her grandmother in a burgundy dress with a bow on her head. Emma took in the sight and instinctively knew what was going on. "Killian?" 

    "Yes love?" 

    "Is this a wedding?" 

    "Aye." 

    "Did you plan it?" 

    "With your mothers help. She's been getting tips for me for weeks. Have you not noticed an increase in her discussion about our nuptials?" 

    "Well yes but I just assumed that she was wanting to plan the wedding with me. I didn't know she was conspiring behind my back." A shadow passed over his face at her wording. He had been certain that she would appreciate this surprise but now he wasn't so sure. "Emma love it was never been my intention to rob you of anything. We don't have to get married here today. It was a though, a gesture, but it certainly isn't something that we have to do if you don't want to. I thought perhaps the prospect of planning a wedding with the twins being so young might be a little daunting and I wanted to be able to give you the wedding you wanted without all the stress of planning. I know that you would have wanted to have everyone that means something to us here so if you want to wait... ". She looked at him, so handsome in his suit, and felt her heart break at the fear that was written all over his face. Even after all this time he still was unsure that this was permanent. Afraid that he might lose her. That he could say or do the wrong thing and she would be gone. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to assure him that her love was as eternal as hers. "Of course we're going to get married right now. It's not a have to." She took his hand in hers and looked down before softly shaking her head and whispering, "It's all I want. You couldn't have made this any closer to what I dreamed our wedding would be and I love that you did this. I was dreading the planning. So if you would, Kililan Jones will you marry me?" 

    "As you wish love." She turned to her father and smiled. Just after the twins were born they had discussed having him serve as the officiant for the ceremony and he had immediately set about getting ordained for whenever the time came. "Dad, are you ready to give me away?"

     "Never, but I will. I know it's what you want." She moved in to give him a hug and felt his hand came up to cup the back of her head. As much as she wanted to marry Killian she didn't want to rush this moment. Her mom's comments about feeling like they were losing her just as they found her rung in her ears. As her father pulled back she stayed close, only moving far enough away to be able to look at him, while reaching her hand out to her mother. "Mom, Dad before I do this, before I marry Killian, I want you to know a few things. You will never lose me. I am your child and being his wife will never change that. I understand that we didn't have much time together and I'll always be sorry for that. For you and for me. We were robbed of the opportunity to love each other as I grew but we had the rare opportunity to be friends, which I am so grateful for. I've not been the easiest person to love all the time but you never gave up on me. Your never failing belief in love and hope has fueled me the last couple of years and it got me here. If I know how to be a wife Mom it's from watching you. Putting him first, trusting him, always knowing that he'll find you. It's those things that I take with me into my marriage. Thank you. Because without your happy ending I would be getting mine." Mary Margaret wiped stray tears from her face as the three of them came together for a hug. it had been a long time coming but it finally seemed that they were going to be able to be a real family, and now it was time to gain another member. 

 

     In moments they had taken their places at the altar with Henry standing next to Killian holding Liam and Mary Margaret standing beside Emma holding Ella. No crowd of people. No place cards or DJ's. Just a simple ceremony with the people that filled up her life. They would have their big party later but this day, this moment, was just for them. "Killian, if you would take Emma's hands in yours we'll get started." He followed his soon to be father in laws instructions and took Emma's hands, gazing into her eyes. "First, as your minister, I'd like to take a moment to say a few words. Killian I remember when we were on Neverland I started noticing the way you looked at Emma. The way your eyes followed her. I was determined that you would never get near my daughter. Despite my efforts you still found a way to get close to her and I'm glad. I haven't known Emma her whole life but I did know her before Killian Jones and I know her after. You lighten her. She's more free around you than just about anyone. There are times when she doesn't think I'm looking and she leans on you so much. But I'm always looking. As a father I'm sure you understand that. So before I perform this ceremony I just want to let you know how happy I am that you two found each other." With that he looked at his daughter and nodded to Killian, prompting him to speak. "Thanks mate. Glad to follow that up." Laughter rippled through the small group before Killian's eyes locked back on Emma and his face became stoic. "Emma from the minute I met you I knew that there was something between us. I didn't always know what it was but I knew that it was there. I can't explain to you the way that you've made me come alive. I was surviving on anger and vengeance but you awakened a long latent desire to be my better self. Not just for you but for me. I've changed because of your love but not for your love. You loved me as I was and that love transformed me. It's my belief that that is the truest kind of love. I need no curse to break to know what it is we share. I promise you that I will continue to love you every day of our life. I will love and protect you and our children. I will follow you to the end of the world or time. Always." 

    "Killian, it has been a surprise to me how much I love you. But what's been more of a surprise is how comfortable you make me. Not in the comfortable old shoe way but in the way that when I'm with you I feel like I'm at home. I don't need to worry about whether we're here or in the Enchanted Forest, or in New York or anywhere else. Those are just places but when I close my eyes and think of home all I think of is you. I think about what you've sacrificed for me and how cherished you make me feel. I spent a lot of my life alone. A lot of my life searching for something real and time and again I was let down. Home was a foreign idea to me and I never believed that I would have it but with you I never question that that is exactly what you are. I love you more than I thought possible. You've given me more than I ever dreamed. The family that we've created is my greatest blessing and I won't ever take you or it for granted. I would follow you to the end of the world or time as well. Forever." The corner of his mouth turned up at her use of his words, his eyes locked on hers. There were others there but for him, for both of them, the rest of the world ceased to exist for a moment in time. It was just them, pledging their lives and their futures to each other. "Well by the power granted to me by the state of Maine I now pronounce you husband and wife. Killian, you may kiss your bride. But remember that her parents are right here." Killian nodded but never took his eyes off Emma as his grip tightened on her hand. They each took a step forward and his hand came up to frame her face before their lips met in their first kiss as husband and wife. The kiss wasn't unlike all the others that they'd share. It was amazing but they all were. As they both expected marriage was just a step in their relationship. Not the first and not the last. As they parted his hand slid down her arm until it reached hers, linking their fingers. His eyes danced as he looked at her, taking her all in. "Ladies and gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Jones." They turned towards their loved ones, enjoying the moment of celebration before they each turned to take one of the babies. Before they moved to walk away from the beach to go have a celebration dinner Mary Margaret stepped forward. "So David got to give his speech, and I'm not going to do that. But I do have something for you." She walked over to her bag and reached in, hiding whatever she took out behind her back as she approached them. Standing in front of Killian she paused before speaking. "After your trip into our past Emma came to me and told me what you did. She told me that you had traded the Jolly Roger to come and find her. I've never mentioned it because Emma said that it was something you downplayed. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and if I'm being honest your sacrifice didn't alleviate all my concerns about you. She's my daughter and my protective instincts kicked in based on your past. I apologize for that. I judged you based on your past and that was not fair of me. Especially since I've done my best not to do it to others. You weren't just anybody though and you pushed past all those walls she had built. I stood here and listened to her talk about how you've become her home and I realized that I never acknowledged to you that I recognized that you gave up yours for her." She pulled her hand out from behind her back and held out a ship in a bottle. He took it and lifted it up, inspecting it before smiling. "You had a replica of the Jolly put in a bottle. That's very kind of you. It's perhaps not the same as having my ship back but it will be nice to place in our home." 

    "No, that's not what this is." 

    "Then I'm afraid I don't understand." 

    "This IS the Jolly Roger. It's a long story but Elsa had a run in with Blackbeard and let's just say that they didn't exactly become friends. Somehow or another your ship ended up in this bottle and through a little bit of magic, thanks to Belle and Regina, we got this here this morning. If you have something from your boat Emma can use it to restore this to its natural state." 

    "Are you serious your highness?" 

    "I am. Regina wrote down the spell that Emma would need to use." His smile spread across his face as he looked down at the ship in the bottle. True, it didn't have the same meaning that it used to. He missed it but never regretted the choice to give it up. Having it here in his hands was something he never expected. While he looked at the ship in the bottle Mary Margaret gave her Emma the spell necessary to make it full size. "Killian, do you have something from the ship?" He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small piece of rigging. As he handed it to her he felt his breath catch, knowing that he was about to have the place that had been his home for so long back with him. Moments later Emma cast the spell and threw the ship into the water and they waited. The water started moving and the boat grew quickly to its original size. Once it was settled he reached down and took Emma by the hand, leading her towards the docks. "Henry lad. Come along. I say we have a family sail before our lunch yes?" His eyes sparkled as he looked at Emma. "Mom is it alright? We can meet you at Granny's in a while. I think Killian is right. I want to have our time just as our family, is that okay?" 

    "Of course Emma. This is your day and you should enjoy every second of it. We'll meet you at Granny's when you come back." Emma smiled at her mother before turning back to Killian.He had boarded the ship with Ella in his arms and Henry at his side and he was looking down at her from the deck. It took her by surprise the impact seeing it had on her. This had been his home but for her it had always been a symbol of his dedication to her. Without second thought he had given it up just for the chance to see her again and now his leap of faith had paid off in the best possible way. He had his ship back, his home, and he had a family to share it with. As she boarded the ship she felt the last piece of the puzzle snap into place. This was everything she had never dared dream of. Her parents, her children, and her husband by her side. She remembered him standing in that exact spot, at the wheel, on the way to Neverland but never would have imagined this. Henry stood by his side listening to his step-father talk about how to steer the ship and what to do should they ever encounter rough waters. This wasn't his first sailing lesson and it wouldn't be his last. Ella lay contentedly in the crook of her father's arm, cooing happily. She would never know the longing for a father that her brother or her parents had. She would be loved every day for her whole life. Emma approached Killian, placing Liam on her him. as she put her arm around his waist. He looked down at her and the love that she saw in her eyes was staggering. "Come on love. Let's sail away." He steered the boat out of its slip on the dock and their little family sailed into the setting sun. 


End file.
